I Love College Series
by crowskisses
Summary: Series of one shots as our favorite characters come home drunk.  Set after Midnight and after Damon's return.  Matt, Bonnie and Damon centric.  First: Bonnie and Damon wind up taking care of Matt and his drunken friends. T for language.
1. Thirsty Thursday

Disclaimer: I own nothing :)

Summary: Bonnie and Damon get stuck taking care of Matt and his drunk friends. Set after _Midnight, _when they are in college.

Rating K+ maybe T.

Author's Note: Just a bit fun. I couldn't sleep so neither could Bonnie. UPDATE: Still can't sleep, so I'm making this into a series of one shots. Centric on Bonnie, Matt and Damon for now.

Thirsty Thursday

Bonnie stared at the dying embers of the evening fire, steadfastly ignoring the tea she had made over an hour ago. It could make her sleep, that much was true, but it couldn't banish the nightmares. Normally, she would seek out Meredith, but she had a test tomorrow and Bonnie knew without asking Meredith had taken one of the ambien the campus doctor had prescribed Bonnie. That was a drug Bonnie wasn't touching again, no matter how many days she went without sleep. The doctor hadn't mentioned the side effect of hallucinations if you didn't fall asleep fast enough. And none of her friends mentioned that awful night where her waking nightmares had roused the house, not to mention the neighbors. It had been so bad that Stefan had resorted to simply knocking her out with a mental punch.

He'd assumed her sleep had been sound and dreamless after that and Bonnie didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. The nightmares hadn't stopped and under his compulsion she had been unable to wake from them.

She pushed those thoughts away, they certainly weren't going to help her go back to sleep. The soft swoosh of the front door opening and a burst of icy wind sent shivers down her back. Bonnie didn't turn around, knowing he would speak. He didn't disappoint her, his icy cool voice carrying easily in the silence. "Waiting up for Mutt to get home? How... cute."

Damon's obsessive waiting for a relationship between her and Matt was, well, cute to use his own word. Things had been different since he'd returned and Bonnie still wasn't sure what to make of it all. She shook her head, her curls catching the firelight. Her voice came out thick and she realized she was still crying, tears running unnoticed down her cheeks. "Couldn't sleep. Where is Matt anyway? Still at the library?"

Damon's laugh was closer, "On a Thursday night? Ha. I believe his football goons took him to a party..."

Bonnie smiled, not asking who Damon had snacked on at the party. College had been good for Matt and he had fully embraced the lack of responsibility and party atmosphere, he'd earned a break. She patted the spot next to her on the couch, waiting for Damon to sit. He did and her head found his shoulder automatically. Somewhere along the line she'd lost her fear of him (on most occasions), maybe it was all the moments they had shared. Maybe it was his death for her that rooted the deep belief in her bones that he would not, could not hurt her. She didn't care either way, she wasn't afraid of him and she was no longer the wildly impulsive child she'd been either. His death and her mourning had definitely changed that.

He brushed the tears from her face, "Nightmares?"

She nodded, her breath hitching, she just wanted them to stop. He frowned, his Italian accent coming to the forefront. "Quanti?"

Bonnie made a face at him, forgetting her tears. Since she and Elena had begun taking Italian the Salvatore brothers had made it their mission to tutor them, and teach them proper Italian. "I hate it when you spring it on me! Tre."

His eyes took in the crushed violet shadows beneath hers, deciding to abandon the lesson. "Want me to help you sleep, little redbird?"

A shiver ran down her, but she managed a smile. "No, that's ok. Stefan tried once before you were back."

Annoyance flickered into his black eyes and out again, "I'm guessing my _little brother _didn't bother to monitor your dreams after?"

Her smile was real this time, there was something comforting about Damon's front of derision for his brother came out of his mouth. "B I N G O. Bingo!"

He frowned at her, "We're not at the local senior center, redbird."

She grinned, she loved the familiar condescending tone of Damon, especially when there was no rancor behind it. "It's fun! Not just for old people, we'll have to go and I'll show you!"

One dark eyebrow quirked, his black eyes boring into hers. Daring her to imagine him sitting in a bingo center. Sheepishly, she amended her statement, "Though I've only gone with my grandma..."

His brilliant smile flashed on, then off, as if he was amused by something. "The psychic one?"

She shook her head, a touch of confusion in her town. "No my regular one, why? Do you think she would be using her power to cheat or something? Surely you don't care about that..."

He smiled at the burst of old Bonnie showing through. "I fully approve of cheating, actually. If you've got an advantage you should use it." He paused while her eyes rolled, "I just don't like old people. They taste like musty fig newtons."

Bonnie couldn't help herself, she giggled. She'd always imagined Damon feeding on young, beautiful women but now she couldn't get the image of him surveying the bingo hall like a buffet out of her head. Her giggles increased, and her brown eyes met his and they died something else rising in their place. She lowered her lashes, flirtatiously, "And who do you like? Seems like a short list..."

His black eyes were getting closer, his breath cool on her lips. Bonnie shut her eyes in anticipation, her breath hitching.

The door slammed open and Bonnie's eyes flew open as Matt stumbled through. He blinked at them, his voice slightly slurred, "Am I interrupting something?"

Bonnie jumped away from Damon, blushing, just as she was exclaiming "No!" Damon was cooly saying "Yes."

Matt's eyes narrowed, but his attention was elsewhere, his staggered steps hurried. "I have to pee!"

Bonnie shivered, the door was still open, she stood but Damon beat her to it. He shut the the door, his dark eyes flashing back to her. "I should make him sleep it off outside, where he belongs."

"He's not a dog, Damon." But Bonnie laughed despite herself, she was just as annoyed with Matt's interruption as Damon was. Matt seemed to have a knack for ruining any potential moments between them.

"Matt! Dudeeee, I got to pee, can I use your bathroom?" The voice came through the door, even as the person on the other side was opening it. Damon sighed audibly, his patience already gone. Bonnie stared at the two huge football players smashed into their doorway. "Come in?"

They staggered in, slamming the door behind them. Bonnie glanced up in the vague direction of Meredith's room. "Shhh!"

Matt came back around the corner, looking relieved. One of the goons was going past him, mumbling about the bathroom. The other one looked drunkenly from Matt to Bonnie, "That her, Honeycutt?"

"Yeah." Matt answered without thinking, his eyes catching Bonnie's, his blue ones widening with a huge blush covering his features. Awkwardly he turned, heading for the kitchen.

Bonnie looked helplessly to Damon, but there was no amusement shining in his black eyes as he surveyed the remaining human. "How did you get here?"

"I drove." This goon was following Matt into the kitchen.

Damon cursed softly under his breath, he turned to Bonnie's pleading eyes. "I am not a taxi service, redbird."

The sound of crashes and slamming cabinets had Bonnie running into the kitchen. "Shhh! Meredith has a test tomorrow."

"We're hungry." Matt said determinedly, still opening cabinets.

Bonnie sighed, "Stop. I'll make something, but first you're all having some water."

She filled three glasses, handing the first to Matt, "Drink this, you're going to need it."

Damon moved into the corner of her vision, hovering at the edges of the kitchen. Matt took it, gulping it down, but still complaining, "But I'm so hungry, Bonnie!"

Matt slung an arm around her shoulders and she sniffed at him, beer. Damon's voice was cool, "How about some dog food?"

Matt let go of Bonnie, turning on Damon. "Drop it already! And stay away from Bonnie, too."

Bonnie was miffed she was an afterthought on the previous statement, but Damon was stepping forward, he was spoiling for a fight. "Go ahead and make me, boy."

"If you were still human..." Matt muttered it, turning back towards Bonnie, his puppy dog eyes demanding food.

"Dude, there's three of us and one of him." The third friend was back, coming into the kitchen to the sounds of Damon's quiet laughter. He sauntered over to Bonnie, looking her up and down. He reached out and touched her freckled nose, "I like you. You're little."

Once, she would have giggled, but now she merely rolled her eyes and handed him a glass of water. "Why don't you all go into the living room? I'll make some sandwiches."

Matt's two friends followed her orders, heading towards the living room, but Matt came forward, his arms wrapping around her in a big hug. "Thanks Bonnie, you're the best."

She gave him a small hug back, confused when his arms tightened in response. One of his friends giggled, his attempt at whisper loud enough for Bonnie to hear it, "He's gonna tell her!"

The second friend was louder, "Yeah, man! Tell her."

Matt glanced at his friends, another blush creeping up his neck. Bonnie pulled back in his arms, hating the beer on Matt's breath. This was not the time for whatever they were talking about. Damon's amused voice spoke next, he was leaning on the doorframe to the living room. "Yeah, Mutt! Tell her, I need a good laugh today."

Matt released her fully, taking a step back. But Damon wasn't done, his velvet chuckle mocking Matt. "Or should I tell her for you? What is it you we're just thinking? _My dearest Bonnie._-"

"Stop it!" Matt took a few steps towards Damon, his voice raised. "Stay out of my head!"

Damon straightened off the doorframe, his voice dangerous. "Did you just raise your voice at me?"

Bonnie stepped between them, panic thrumming underneath the surface. Not in front of regular people! "Matt, living room. Damon, upstairs. Now!"

Matt went into the living room and Damon obliged, disappearing up the stairs. Bonnie turned back towards the fridge, feeling tendrils of unease in her stomach. Why had she just banished her only protection? She tried to shake the thought away, they were just drunk college boys, and if she couldn't manage that then she shouldn't have lived through all the hells she had.

So she was relieved when she turned to put her goods on the counter and found Damon leaning against it. She swallowed the startled scream that wanted to escape, managing a smile for him. He made no move to help her juggle her full load, instead his black eyes bored into hers. "Would you like a glass of black magic? I find our guests drive me to want a drink."

She nodded her consent, that would probably make her sleep. Damon poured two glasses, handing her the smaller one. He held the glass up as if for a toast, his eyes narrowing and flicking towards the living room and the laughter there. "Scuzzi."

He set his glass down was through the door in a flash. Bonnie took a small sip of her wine, staring after Damon for a second, wondering. Then she put it out of her mind, grabbing plates and bread. The growl was intense. "Remember my warning, Mutt."

She started to layer the sandwiches, she could hear whispers of what was going on in the living room. She strained her ears, noting the hypnotic quality to Damon's voice. One of the boys repeated what he had been compelled, his voice easily carrying. "I will not think about Bonnie McCullough."

Surprised she dropped the plate she had been holding, hearing it clash and break and the floor. Mechanically she bent down to pick up the pieces, what was Damon doing? And Damon was there next to her, "Are you alright, redbird?"

"What were you doing to them? How dare you!" Her voice was a furious whisper, so this was why she never seemed to be called by any guy she liked.

His black eyes were adamant, "They were having...bad thoughts.. about you."

Fear thrummed in her chest, her brown eyes widening. "Matt would never."

Damon didn't dispute the fact, "No. Nor would they, but all the same I won't let football filth fantasize about you, little bird."

She looked away from the protective fury in his eyes, a soft blush creeping into her cheeks as she got what he had actually meant by bad thoughts. Sexy thoughts, not violent thoughts. He touched her shoulder, "They make you uncomfortable. Why?"

She managed a smile for him, accompanied by a small shrug. "After what Tyler tried to do to Elena, drunk jocks put me on edge." She stood, amending hurriedly, "Except Matt, of course."

Satisfied he stood, taking the pieces from her. His voice was low and intense, the promise burning in his eyes. "Don't fret, my pet. No one will ever put their hands on you without your consent."

Her smile was real this time, even if her voice was still small. "Thank you, Damon."

He handed her her glass of black magic, his eyes lingering on her lips. She took another sip, and another as she watched him move back towards the living room to continue terrorizing their guests. She heard the three of them shriek in surprise and smothered a smile at the drunk reactions. "Dude, be less creepy."

She began cutting the cheese, when ice ran up her spine and she heard the familiar buzzing at the back of her mind. Slowly, she set the knife down, turning to see what was in the corner of her vision. A man was standing in the middle of the kitchen, but something was off about him. She took a breath, ready to scream, but he was gone. "It's just a vision, McCullough. Pull it together."

She turned back to the sandwiches and there he was again, curiosity and a strange thirst radiating from him. This time, she did scream. A little terrified shriek escaping her lips, the buzzing was getting stronger at the back of her mind. She heard the boys bumble into the kitchen, Matt's worried voice, "Bonnie? What's wrong?"

She pointed at the corner of the kitchen, where her strange man was watching her intently. Damon was next to her then, his hand pressing the glass of black magic into hers. His voice was merely a sigh, "It's just a vision, redbird."

"You're roommates are weird." Bonnie heard the aside to Matt, but her eyes were on Damon. She was going to pass out in a moment, and they would be at Damon's mercy. Her voice was intense. "Take care of them."

…...

Bonnie woke up slowly in the unfamiliar bed. She looked around: this was her house, but Damon's room. He was watching her closely from a chair beside the bed. Still muddled, her voice tired with sleep, "Why am I on the boys floor?"

Damon's smile flashed on, then off, "Now I didn't want you sleeping all by yourself with those drunk football players in the house."

"Oh." Then she remembered last night, "Oh. Did you take care of them? Did anyone throw up?"

His face was angelic, "Mutt was going to. I made sure they got some sleep. How are you feeling, redbird?"

She stretched, she felt more rested than she had in a long time. Her strange man forgotten she beamed at Damon, proud he could care for humans that he didn't know. She told him so and his response was self amused. "I find that I'm a natural caregiver."

Bonnie opened her mouth to say something when Stefan's enraged yell echoed through the house, "DAMON!"

Damon's catlike smile widened and he held out a hand to assist her from the bed. Bonnie looked quizzically at him, but he didn't say anything so she followed him down the stairs. Lying facedown in and around the kitchen were three facedown football players.

Bonnie giggled, immediately putting a hand over her mouth in shame as Stefan's glare turned to her. He turned back to Damon, his voice impatient. "Damon? Care to explain this? I can feel your compulsion on them."

Damon's dark eyes flicked to Bonnie then back to Stefan. "Mutt came home drunk and his driver was also drunk. Bonnie and I took care of them."

Stefan's exasperated green eyes swung to Bonnie, she inched closer to Damon. Her voice was apologetic, "It's true! I wouldn't let him drive...so we took care of them." Stefan's gaze didn't waver and she quailed under it, gesturing wildly at the sandwiches. "See! I made them sandwiches."

Too late she realized the sandwiches were half eaten on the floor, Matt's delicately put into a dog bowl. Stefan turned back to Damon, "Why are they on the floor?"

Damon's smile was virtuous, "Bonnie had a fit, so she took priority. After I had her in bed, I thought they were sleepy...so I helped them fall asleep."

Stefan shut his eyes for a moment, the green full of a very tried patience. "You couldn't have compelled them to sleep on the couch? No, of course not. Your idea of tending to humans is to knock them out where they stand."

Damon's black eyes flicked to Bonnie, amusement shining in them. "Bingo."

She giggled and Stefan sighed, "Damon..."

Fin.


	2. Fabulous Friday

Summary: Same series as Thirsty Thursday. Can Damon and Matt survive a night of taking care of a drunken Bonnie? Will they kill her or each other? Set after Midnight, on a fabulous friday night.

Rating: T for language

Author's note: A bit more fun, I miss college :) A bit of M/B a bit of D/B, whispers of other things. Who should be next?

Fabulous Friday

Matt raised the ball, taking careful aim at the cups at the other end of the table, he let the ball go just as Bonnie's outrageous giggle interrupted his concentration. He watched it hit a cup and bounce off, with a sigh turning to see what had Bonnie laughing so hard. She was on the couch, squeezed between two random guys, her skirt looking too short for Matt's taste. He hesitated about going over, Bonnie was after all an adult and capable of making her own decisions.

She downed the rest of her drink, her laughter uncontrollable at this point. Matt glanced around the room, looking for Meredith to intervene, but Alaric was in town and they'd stayed in. As had Elena and Stefan, and Matt didn't give a damn where Damon was. With a sigh he looked back, Bonnie's head was on one of the boys shoulders, his face getting closer to hers.

Matt started across the room, but Damon was already there, ripping Bonnie from the couch with one hand. Where had he come from?

Damon's eyes were locked on the boy's, his pupils dilating and shrinking. Bonnie was upset, her small fists beating against Damon's chest in anger. "How dare you!"

Damon's attention snapped to her and she recoiled a bit. Every word coming out of him was an icy, controlled snap. "We are leaving."

But Bonnie had liquid courage running through her veins, so much that not even an angry vampire would sway her. Her back straightened and she stepped out of his grasp. "No. You are leaving."

Damon didn't glance at the crowd, his voice a growl. "Redbird, I will make you..."

Bonnie waved her hand, dismissing him. "That's the last time you interfere, Damon. I'm staying." She scanned the room, her eyes slightly glazed, "See, Matt's here!"

Damon's angry black eyes met his and Matt's stomach churned, like a rabbit staring down the snake. It was not his fault Bonnie was at this party. He repeated the thought louder, hoping Damon would catch it. Damon's quick steps brought him closer, "You are bringing her home. Untouched."

Matt glanced around at the wide eyed crowd, suddenly feeling self conscious. Damon was waiting, the threat strong in his voice, "Understood?"

Matt managed a shaky nod, feeling himself sober up immediately, "Yeah, man." Those black eyes were murderous and Matt tried again, "Yes, sir?"

Then Damon was gone, the door slamming behind him as Bonnie climbed onto the couch. Her voice loud as someone cranked up the song, "Am I the only one who wants to have fun?"

…...

Matt was not having fun.

Instead he was trying to drag Bonnie's giggling figure down the street towards home. She was, in his opinion, completely gone. Damon was going to kill him.

He propped her up, taking more of her weight onto his arm. "How many did you have?"

Her brown eyes were glazed, "Three! Of the again bucket!"

"Again bucket?" He paused, puzzling it out. Then he groaned, "Gin bucket? Bonnie they made that in a trash can!"

"Trash can." And she was giggling some more, abruptly sitting herself down in the street. Matt made a face, there was certainly more than gin in the drink.

He looked at her for a moment, "Get up, Bonnie. We've got to get home." She didn't budge and Matt tried again, "If we don't go home, Damon will be mad at you."

Her brown eyes pooled with tears, "He's mean to me."

Matt squatted next to her, feeling bad that his plan had backfired. "Don't feel too special, Bon. He's mean to everyone."

She brightened, the threat of tears disappearing as fast as they came. "Especially you!"

That was the understatement of the year. Matt held out of his arms, but Bonnie merely looked at them. "I don't want to go home yet. Can't we do something else?"

"Nope." Matt kept his voice cheery, "But I'll make you a grilled cheese."

Bonnie's head quirked to the side, as if she was thinking. "I hear something. Is that a car?"

It was and they were in the middle of the street, Matt was grabbing for her but he caught only air. She was already on the other side of the street, looking at him across the cars going by. "Bonnie, stay there."

Her head quirked to the side again, thinking for a moment before she took off running. Matt cursed, running into the traffic. Tires squealing and cars honking, Matt slapped at the car that skidded to a halt a few inches from him. "Sorry!"

He made it across the street, pausing to look around. She was nowhere to be seen. He raised his voice, "Bonnie?"

No answer. He cursed again, running frustrated hands into his hair. Damon was going to kill him slowly.

…...

Bonnie could hear Matt calling for her, but she was not ready to go home. There were... happy couples there. She wanted to play, to keep singing karaoke like she had been. Matt's voice was getting closer and Bonnie eyed the tree in front of her. It would do.

She climbed it deftly, high enough until she could only see leaves under her. Smiling she wriggled her way onto a branch, Matt would never think to look up. She'd loved climbing trees when she was little, loved the conversations she'd had with them then, long before she knew just how sentient trees could be.

Swinging her legs she patted the trunk, conspiratorially, "He won't find me here, will he!" Her lips puckered, worried, "You wouldn't tell him, would you?"

"Now why would I do that?" The dark velvety voice surprised her so badly she almost fell. Her big brown eyes startled as she looked up, Damon was lounging casually above her. He grinned, catlike, dropping down to her branch.

He looked down through the leaves, Matt was closer now and Damon sighed audibly, "I gave him one little task and the mutt even failed at that."

Bonnie eyed Damon, she had still not forgiven him for ruining her night. "Are you going to try and take me home too?"

His black eyes twinkled at her, "Where else would you have me take you, little bird?"

Quicker than she thought possible she scrambled herself to another branch, across the trunk. Matt looked up at the noise, his face appearing underneath the tree. "Bonnie?" Visible relief crashed across his features, "There you are!"

He began climbing the tree, intent on bringing her down, halfway up he spotted Damon. "Of course."

Bonnie swung her legs, watching them with big brown eyes. Her voice was adamant, "I'm not going."

Matt and Damon shared a glance and Matt, in a clumsy human fashion tried to get on her branch. It threw her off balance, but she tried to hang on. Matt was reaching for her only to find his hands tangling with Damon's as she dropped downward like a rock.

She hit the ground with a resounding crack a mere second before Damon was landing beside her, italian curses flying. Matt scrabbled back down the tree, looking at Damon bending over her. Panic was wild in his veins, "Is she...?"

Damon shook her, "She's not dead." He paused, looking at her limp neck, "Nor is she awake."

Matt let out the breath he was holding, looking at Bonnie's pale face and the trickle of blood on the ground. "Her head..."

Damon sat back on his haunches, thinking for a moment. He reached out and touched her, sending a jolt of power through her system. Bonnie started, her eyes flying open. She stared up at them with a glazed expression, "Ow."

She tried to sit up, and Matt found his hands tangled with Damon's again as they tried to keep her down. But she was already going backwards eyes shut, Damon's hand catching her head. After a long moment her eyelids fluttered again, the confused brown reappearing.

"Stay down, little bird." Damon's voice was a command, oddly gentle.

She looked up at them, her pupils huge. "My head hurts."

Matt wrung his hands, looking over at Damon, "She probably has a concussion. We need to get her to a hospital."

Bonnie shook her head violently, turning slightly green. "No hospital! They'll arrest me!"

One of Damon's dark eyebrows went up, his voice thoughtful. "She is an underaged drunk."

He helped her sit up slowly, his dark eyes flicking back to Bonnie's. "You deserve a night in jail."

Matt privately agreed, he opened his mouth but Bonnie cut him off. "This is your fault anyway. You both made me fall."

Damon smiled for a split second, then it was off and he was turning to Matt. "So Mutt, what do we do with a concussed little bird?"

"What? Never went to medical school in the past 500 years?" Matt did not like the dark eyebrow that raised his statement. Quickly he tried to backtrack, "Uh, when I had a concussion they made me stay awake for 12 hours or something. No aspirin."

Bonnie beamed at both of them, clearly liking this plan. "It's like a slumber party!" Her voice dropped to an excited whisper, "with boys!"

"A boy." Damon corrected, helping her to her feet. "Mutt will be going to bed."

"Mutt," Damn, Matt hurriedly made to correct himself at Damon's smile, "Matt. MATT will be staying up with Bonnie."

"Do you not trust Damon?" Her voice was childlike, but there was something very Bonnie lurking in her eyes.

"No, I don't." Damon showed no sign of being offended.

"Well, I do." Her head quirked to the side, taking both of them in and she giggled. She began walking slowly, intertwining her fingers with Damon's. His brilliant smile didn't flash, but Matt could see the small triumph in his eyes.

It faded as she wound her other hand into Matt's, pulling him so that he was walking on her other side. Bonnie's smile was content, "I want ice cream."

"We have some at the house." Matt said, glad she seemed some what coherent.

"No, we're all out." Damon corrected him, unperturbed as both human's eyes swung to him.

Bonnie's eyes were wide, "Did you?"

Damon's face was serene and Matt wasn't sure if it was a lie or not. "Meredith has a sweet tooth."

Bonnie shrugged, "I still want ice cream. And tonight...tonight I get what I want."

Matt smiled at the order in her voice, a vague echo of Elena shining through. Damon seemed amused as well, "Ice cream it is."

Bonnie beamed at them and they walked in silence for awhile, their glazed redhead humming softly. Abruptly, she broke the peace, "I like this! The three of us."

Matt and Damon groaned in unison, they did not like this. Bonnie smiled, "We could have our own little triangle."

_Like we don't already, _Matt's thought was mirrored in Damon's faces. Damon's voice was thoughtful, "What shape would you say we are now? An octagon?"

Bonnie swung their hands, thinking. "More like a ven diagram I would say." She giggled again.

Matt sighed, this was going to be a long night. Bonnie turned towards him, her voice forcefully conversational. "Matt, did you know Damon enjoys compelling boys not to think about me?"

Matt glanced at Damon out of the corner of his eye, "What? Can't handle a little competition?"

Damon scoffed and Bonnie squeezed Matt's hand, her glazed eyes twinkling, "But he won't date me himself. Why do you think that is?"

"Damon doesn't date. He conquers." It came out of Matt automatically and Bonnie giggled. He could feel Damon's black eyes on him and Matt realized Bonnie was waiting for a real answer. He was tempted to tell her the truth: she wasn't Elena.

But Matt couldn't bring himself to do that. Instead he gently squeezed her fingers, "I imagine he's waiting for you to grow up."

She turned to Damon, her fingers flying from Matt's hand. "I am grown up! I can make my own decisions."

"Clearly good ones, redbird." His voice was sardonic, black eyes reminding her of her drunkenness.

She poked him deliberately in the chest, and as if to prove her point she made a decision for them. "And I still want ice cream. With sprinkles."

Matt eyed Damon over her head, this was going to be a very long night. "Truce for tonight?"

…...

They had ice cream, chocolate syrup and sprinkles in the cart before Bonnie decided that knocking over grocery store displays was good fun. On a whim Damon had agreed, taking part in her casual destruction while a horrified Matt had blushed. He was positive they were no longer welcome at Harris Teeter. He'd stared at Damon incredulously in the parking lot, "Why would you let her do that?"

Bonnie was nibbling her donut, happy as a clam. Damon gave her the sort of fond smile he would give a pet, "She was having fun. Besides, now none of us have to do the shopping."

"When have you ever done grocery shopping?" They were to the car now, Matt's voice annoyed.

His smile went on, then off. "I haven't. Not for human food anyway."

Bonnie yawned, her head drifting to Matt's shoulder. He gave her a little shake, pushing the coke into her hand. "No sleeping, remember?"

That had been the biggest mistake of the night. Bonnie had only made it through half a movie before the caffeine high took her and she began tearing around the house like a demon, daring them to chase her.

So now they were watching Bonnie run around the backyard trying to catch the lightning bugs flickering at dawn.

Damon took a long sip of his black magic wine, his eyes thoughtful as he watched her run around. "I blame the coke on you."

Matt took a sip of his beer, he was alternating between hoping she would pass out or run into the tree. As mean as it was, Bonnie had exhausted him. "Meredith blamed it on me too." He paused, "I blame the grocery store destruction on you."

Originally they had let her loose in the house, until Meredith's scary voice had come down the stairs, "Get her outside."

Matt looked over at Damon, studying the expression on the vampire's face closely. The truce had held, with a few close calls, and Matt was tipsy enough to feel brave. "So what are you waiting for?"

"Por que?" Damon turned towards him.

Matt made a vague motion in Bonnie's direction, it had been clear tonight that Damon was not as immune to the redhead as he seemed. "Her? Why are you waiting? Is it really for her to grow up?"

Damon's gaze went back to Bonnie, not giving an answer. Matt didn't feel like dropping it, "Or is it Elena holding you back? Waiting for her blessing?"

Still the vampire was silent, Matt tried again. "Or are you just waiting for me to date her so you can take her away?"

A slow smile spread across Damon's face, "Those are your issues, not mine."

Matt lifted his beer at that, acknowledging the truth. Damon's voice was thoughtful, surprising Matt, "She wants someone like my little brother."

_No, _Matt thought, _You're no Stefan. You'll rip her to shreds with your casual cruelty and let the rest of us pick up the pieces. _

Damon had clearly caught the thought, his black gaze making Matt uncomfortable, but he didn't deny it. Instead, he took a long drink of his wine, "And what are you waiting for?...Elena's blessing, is it?"

Matt suddenly wasn't sure what he'd been waiting for. He'd noticed Bonnie long before the showdown with Klaus in the clearing, his feelings growing all through their first year of college. She'd grown up during the time, she was a woman, not a child. All of a sudden the early morning air felt unbearably warm and the cool beer was refreshing on his tongue.

Damon was watching Bonnie again, "I've been in your head, boy. You want a normal life, crave it. She will never be normal, she can't."

Matt flushed, that was a deep fear. He took a deep breath, "If she just turns it off..."

"You know all about power, do you now? Sciocco." Damon's voice was sharp and Matt bristled, "It can only grow, and whatever spawn you have will get it too."

Matt shuddered at that, the thought of children being possessed like Bonnie was far too familiar to the antics in Fell's Church. Damon stood, his wine glass empty and headed towards the house, leaving Matt with his thoughts. Bonnie could no more will away her psychic senses than Stefan could wish away his vampirism.

Matt drained his beer, watching Bonnie play with Saber. Her strawberry blond hair seemed gold in the dawn, her laughter light. He crumpled the beer can, it didn't matter that she would never be normal, he'd seen too much of this darkness already. She straightened up with a wave, "Come play with us!"

He met her in the yard, tossing the ball for the dog. She stumbled into him, wearily, the caffeine high gone. He wrapped his arms around her and her face tilted up, brown eyes questioning.

And suddenly Matt couldn't remember why he was waiting. He couldn't remember a single reason to not be with this creature before him. Alcohol was buzzing at the back of his mind he tilted his head down, catching her rosy lips. She was startled, but not unwilling and she tasted of cherry chapstick.

Pain exploded in his stomach and he was hunched over, gasping for breath. Bonnie's voice was worried, carrying across the yard, "Matt!"

He straightened up, he could see the glaze over her eyes from here. Damon opened his mouth angrily, pushing Bonnie further behind him. Matt held up his hand, suddenly sober, he'd been taking advantage of her. "You're right. I'm sorry, Bonnie."

Damon straightened out of his crouch and Matt blanched at the fury on his face. Shamed, he turned towards the house, he needed to get his head on straight. Bonnie's voice was high behind him, daring Damon. "Damon you never danced with me in the Dark Dimension!"

Matt made a face, great, they were going to dance, because Damon was going to indulge her. He opened the back door, leaning against the wall in the kitchen for a long time, berating himself. Finally he climbed the stairs headed for the bathroom, splashing water on his tired face. At least he'd survived a night with Damon, that was something.

He came out and noticed the figure looking out the window and gave an internal sigh. He moved towards Elena, wondering what she was doing up so early. Tears brimmed on her lashes as she stared out the window, watching the two dancing figures in the yard.

Matt didn't know what to say. She'd made her choice and was living with it, but it didn't mean everything had gone away. He threw his arm around her, pulling her closer. She leaned against him, her fingers resting on the glass. She was trying to push the tears away and he murmured the only thing he could, "I know."

Her breath hitched and Matt kept staring at the rising sun, not wanting to look down, knowing what he would see. But he was a glutton for self torture and his eyes drifted down without his consent. Damon's lips were at her ear and she laughed, then a chaste kiss on her forehead. Bonnie tilted her head back and Damon's dark head hesitated a long moment, before leaning closer.

Matt pulled Elena forcibly from the window, neither of them needed to see that. His voice was heavy, "Coffee?"

"Yes, please." Her voice was stronger as she headed for the bathroom. Matt headed for the kitchen, starting the coffee while Elena spent a few minutes composing herself. It seemed like a very long time before they came in the back door. Bonnie was herself again, skin glowing with bright clear eyes and swollen berry lips. Damon's hand hovered on the small of her back, his hair ever so tousled.

Elena came around the corner, her eyes still a touch red. Damon's hand dropped from Bonnie's waist and her eyes widened, her joy draining away. The brown gaze went guiltily from Elena to Damon's suddenly unreadable face, finally resting on the floor. It was almost an audible slap of rejection and Bonnie wilted into herself. Matt could feel the tension between Elena and Damon, her blue eyes accusing.

Matt shifted uncomfortably, hating how Bonnie's shoulders had slumped. "I made coffee, Bonnie. Want any?"

Her eyes popped up to his, "No...I think I'll go." She closed the space between them, giving him a half hug, her voice was strained, but sincere as her lips brushed his cheek. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Anytime, Bon." But she was already moving away, her eyes flicking up to Elena before back down again. Matt was too busy staring after her to see if Damon's eyes had even followed, or if he was still staring down Elena. He wanted out of there too, hating the way their uncontrollable feelings would keep hurting them all. He was furious, angry at Damon for his callousness and angry at Elena for her selfishness and pissed at himself for letting the kiss happen in the first place.

He followed Bonnie up the stairs, hesitating, was that a small sob from behind the bathroom door? The water turned on and he wasn't sure. He turned to go up the next set of stairs jumping back.

Damon wasn't even a foot away from him, his unreadable black gaze staring intently at the bathroom door. Matt glared at him, wanting to hurt him, instead pushing past him for the stairs.

The fathomless black gaze switched to him. Damon's voice was cool, dispassionate. "Go ahead and say it. The truce isn't over yet."

Matt looked at him for a moment, wondering if Damon was being serious. Meredith's door opened a crack, her tousled head popping out. She stared at them and Matt suddenly didn't care if Damon just wanted someone else to make him feel guilty.

"Fine, I will. You're a dick. And an asshole." Matt paused, but Meredith's wide eyes gave him strength. He knew Damon would get him back for what he was about to say, but he didn't care, "And if that's how you treat women you deserve to be alone."

Then he fled up the stairs, finding once again that he was a rabbit looking at a snake. He paced around his room, he was still so angry. He couldn't stop thinking of poor Bonnie, crying her eyes out in the bathroom. She was probably in the shower and...

Something loud smacked against his wall and Matt jumped, his thought disappearing. His heart was racing and he stared at the wall, telling himself it was only Damon's shoe and that it had been an accident.

Then the low chuckle came drifting through the wall.

Truce over.

Fin.


	3. Tequila Tuesday

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers: vampgurl2005, BamonLove & This Angel Bites. Y'all make it worthwhile to write! This part ends up a bit different than I anticipated, but all is well. Meredith is up next!

Tequila Tuesday

Bonnie pulled the bright coral color down one of her toenails, concentrating. Meredith dropped onto the couch next to her, murmuring, "Pretty color." Then her attention was on Elena, "So where did they go again?"

Elena was debating between a soft nude and a daring red, she held them up. Meredith pointed at the nude and Elena set the red aside, "Campus movies. Damon wanted to celebrate Stefan's birthday."

Meredith quirked an eyebrow, "He's really trying isn't he?"

Bonnie snorted, painting another toe. "He probably just wanted to see the movie."

Meredith inclined her head, acknowledging that it was a definite option. "Still he invited Matt."

Elena's smile was a touch guilty and Bonnie looked up, Meredith's sharp stare fixing on Elena. "Well..." Elena's smile broke out into an old familiar smile, her scheming one. "I invited him, he's Stefan's friend!"

"Elena..." Meredith's voice was disapproving.

Elena flicked her hair over her shoulder, unrepentant. "Besides, I wanted a girls night. It's been too long."

"Damon, Stefan and Matt go to the movies," Meredith murmured, "I'd never thought I'd see the day."

Bonnie giggled, her smile guilty. They looked questionably at her and loving to gossip, she blurted it out. "Well it's more like Damon, Stefan, Matt and a bottle of tequila go to the movies..."

Elena gasped, Meredith was merely thoughtful, "Damon?"

Bonnie shook her head, her eyes guiltily going to Elena. "Stefan actually." She paused, thinking, "I wonder where he was going to hide it. His pants are awfully tight."

The girls thought it over a second before bursting into giggles. Elena sobered first, "He's probably hoping it will loosen Matt and Damon up. He wants them to bond, you know."

"Over what?" Bonnie questioned, aghast.

Meredith's dark eyes looked from her to Elena, and Bonnie blushed furiously. "They certainly have the same taste in" and to Meredith's credit, she didn't even hesitate, "movies."

To cover her blush Bonnie shook her head, "They're going to be _that group_. You know, the one at the back of the theater, who drops their bottle of liquor and yells at the screen."

All of their eyes locked and it felt like high school spying all over again. Elena asking, "Should we...?"

"Hell yes!" Bonnie was enthusiastic.

Meredith shook her head decisively, "No. We're older than that. We will stay right here, paint our nails and have a girls night."

…...

The giggles outside the front door woke Bonnie from her nap on the couch. She lifted her head groggily, she remembered Meredith going upstairs to call Alaric and Elena retreating to work on her present for Stefan. Who?

She heard the keys hit the ground outside, followed by more giggles, then what she could only assume was an italian drinking song. She moved slowly towards the door, grabbing the bat Matt had stuck by it. She peeked through the peep hole. Damon and Stefan were leaning on each other, swaying while Matt fumbled for the keys. Smiling she unlocked the door, striking a pose leaning on the bat before she opened it, "Hello, boys."

Three guilty faces greeted her, shock wearing off Stefan first. He stumbled at her, pulling her into a hug, ciao kissing her while still managing to hang onto his bottle of wine. "Bonnie."

He kept an arm around her as he turned back to the doorway, taking a swig of his wine. He tossed it to Damon. Damon took a long draught before turning and throwing it in the street. Bonnie jumped as it shattered, looking around she hissed, "Get inside."

Damon stepped through first, taking the time to give a lingering kiss to her hand. Matt scowled, but came inside and Bonnie realized why he had been fumbling with the keys. She gasped, "What is on your hands?"

He looked down at the bottles that had been duct taped to him, then back up at her, "Haven't you heard of Edward fortyhands?"

"You are not in frat, Matthew Honeycutt!" She turned her glare on the three of them, "What have you been doing? On a Tuesday?"

Their three eyes met and in unison they turned to her, angelically, "Nothing!"

If Bonnie hadn't been part of the veliciorapter sisterhood she might not have gotten the glance, but she was so she respected it. "Come on, Matt. Let me get those off you."

He stepped forward, following her towards the kitchen when they heard the crash behind them. Bonnie turned, worried about the furniture, but it was only Stefan, face down on the ground. Damon was surveying him carefully, "Always was a lightweight."

Matt looked worried, "Shouldn't we carry him to bed?"

Bonnie looked pointedly at his hands, "After we get those off. He's fine for now."

Damon's laugh was silky, "Cold, redbird. I like it."

She cut the bottles from Matt's hands, noting to her intense relief they were mostly full. Matt certainly didn't seem quite as far gone as Stefan and Bonnie wasn't sure about Damon yet. They went back to Damon, who was clinically lifting Stefan's arm and letting it fall back to the ground. Repeatedly. "Elena will not be happy."

That was an understatement. "Why don't you two carry him?"

They lifted him and only dropped him once before navigating the first set of stairs. Bonnie paused outside of Meredith's room as the boys continued up, she could hear her in there. She narrowed her eyes, "I know you're awake, Meredith."

Silence met her and Bonnie sighed, she was on her own then. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard the lock in Meredith's door turn. Bonnie's sixth sense was warning her something was wrong, but it would have to wait.

Damon was already knocking on the door to Stefan and Elena's room, she opened it, her face groggy with sleep. "Hello, beautiful."

"Damon? Where's Stefan? - Oh." She looked down, her voice dropping, "Oh."

Damon smiled, hefting up his little brother and pushing him at Elena. "Have fun."

Elena's confused eyes met Bonnie's and Bonnie grimaced back, mouthing "I'm sorry," while gesturing at the two she would have to deal with. Damon cheerily slammed the door in Elena's face, blocking any sort of response.

He headed down the stairs, followed by Matt. Only Matt tripped on something, catching himself on the banister, but sending Damon tumbling down both flights of stairs. Bonnie took the stairs down two at a time, Matt's hesitant steps behind her. She knelt next to Damon, his eyes were shut.

Matt looked at her, his lips white. "He's going to kill us."

"Don't be silly, Matt." Bonnie shushed him.

Damon's eyes opened, the black taking them in thoughtfully. "I might."

His eyes flicked to Matt, the panther black holding him, "But just you, Mutt."

Matt's face was priceless and Bonnie wished she could have a picture of it. She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips and suddenly she found herself the recipient of that intense black gaze. He looked at her for a long time, just laying there. "Redbird, how is it that I've gone this long without tasting your blood?"

Bonnie swallowed, and Damon's grin widened, "You smell delectable... and I'm quite hungry."

Her swallow was compulsive this time, the loudness embarrassing in the stillness of the house. God, she'd been wanting that since she was seventeen. He chuckled sitting up, his eyes never leaving hers, his voice low enough that only she could hear, "Soon, my bird, soon."

Blushing she turned back to Matt, the color had returned to his face along with a frown. She nudged him, "Shouldn't you let Sarah know you're home?"

"Sally," Matt corrected her automatically. "I should...though we're not really dating."

Bonnie frowned at him, but Damon's voice was almost proud. "Just screwing then?"

Bonnie put a hand over her mouth, but Matt was blushing furiously his eyes on Bonnie. "We're not!.. No..no, just not official."

Damon's head tilted to the side and leaned closer to Bonnie, his voice conspiratorial, "Mutt and I share a bedroom wall."

"And," Matt added bitterly, "You read my mind all the time."

Damon stood, straightening his jacket. He found half the time honesty was more fun than lies. "I don't actually. Your mind is too boring."

Bonnie put her other hand over her mouth, a small sound suspiciously like a giggle escaping. "You on the other hand have very...interesting dreams."

Bonnie would have blushed, but Damon's suave comment was ruined by his staggering sideways into the banister. He was the drunkest man left standing.

…...

Bonnie took a bite of her grilled cheese, smiling at Matt. His sandwich was already gone and he was watching Damon in the backyard, catching birds to eat, his famous smile flashing on and off like a beacon. Somehow she had managed to convince him not to go hunting in his current state. Matt's voice was thoughtful, "What do you think he smiles at all the time?"

"Nothing." Bonnie set down her sandwich, also watching. Gorgeous. She amended her statement, "Probably just himself."

"Probably." Matt agreed, he turned to watch her watching Damon. A pang went through him and he pushed it away, gesturing outside. "So that's gonna happen, huh?"

Bonnie shifted in her seat, her eyes dropping to the table. "Probably." She wrung her hands, "Who knows! It hasn't happened yet."

The pause drug out and Matt wanted to ask what she saw in him, where the fascination came from. She broke the silence first, "I don't think it's like _that_ for him."

Matt wanted to shake her and tell her it wasn't. Damon always seemed to be looking at Bonnie, but it varied between hungry, a favorite pet and something else. Instead he merely said, "I don't think he does commitment."

Her brown eyes met his guilty, "I shouldn't be talking about this with you, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. We're friends." That was a lie, but Bonnie was looking at her phone not at him, so it went unnoticed. He'd never made any sort of official proposition and she'd never had to face what she might or might not feel for him.

"Elena wants to know if vampires can throw up." Her worried eyes met his, then swung back to the yard, "We'll have to ask...WHERE IS HE?"

She was out of the chair, running through the door before Matt could even react. She made it to the middle of the yard, spinning frantically, "Damon?"

There was no answer and Bonnie's stomach dropped, this college did not deserve a drunk, hungry Damon on the loose. She turned back to Matt, her voice worried, "Check the front. If he's not there... try and wake Meredith."

He went back into the house and a moment later the hairs on the back of her neck stood up: it was quiet, too quiet. A crack of leaves to her left, she spun finding nothing.

Bonnie swallowed, fear rising in her. Suddenly, she was seventeen again standing outside Vickie's house, terrified and fascinated as he circled her. She knew what came next, the nails on the back of her neck. They came, a feather light touch that made her spine shiver. Her only coherent thought was if Matt would interrupt this time.

She turned slowly, knowing this time he would be there. He appraised her slowly, "You aren't nearly as frightened this time."

Bonnie managed a smile, albeit a weak one. "Maybe you need some new tricks."

He laughed, silk turning to velvet as the back door screeched open. Matt was quicker to the rescue this time, but just like last time Bonnie wasn't sure she wanted to be rescued. "Has he hurt you?"

Damon's smile was just for her and Bonnie could feel the small tendrils of power he sent her way, his dark eyes even blacker than usual. Bonnie shivered again, Damon was far too drunk for these games. Matt's voice was higher than normal, "He's trying to compel you Bonnie."

His dark eyes skipped to Matt, "Very good, Mutt." But then they were on Bonnie again, "I see you haven't forgotten the vervain."

Bonnie had, but Meredith hadn't. She wondered how Meredith had gotten it on her. Damon was appraising Matt again, a catlike grin spreading across his face. "But you have."

Matt tried to run, but Damon was quicker. He was in front of Matt, his back to the house. His velvet voice was hypnotic, "Go in the house."

"Go in the house." Matt repeated, then he shook his head and headed for the back door.

Another tiny shiver ran down Bonnie's back, Damon hadn't ever compelled Matt for kicks. Nor, for the first time in a long time had he not called him Mutt. Her voice had the smallest quake in it, "Was that necessary?"

His steps were unsteady as he circled her, "No. I could have simply knocked him out, but I'm tired of his... interference."

He was right in front of her now, his black eyes shining with stars. Bonnie knew she should be doing something else, like waking up Meredith to help, but she didn't seem able to hold a thought. She should be doing anything other than what she was, her head tilting back and her breath hitching.

His lips were cool against hers and his arms were warm. Bonnie sunk into him, noticing the light freshness to his breath, spearmint? No, dizzily she thought, basil. He deepened the kiss and Bonnie shivered, she could feel his elongated canines now. Her shivers were becoming trembles and she moved her tongue just wrong, the tiny pinprick of pain catching her off guard. He pushed her away.

He was suddenly a few feet back from her, having leapt backwards. His black eyes were huge and ragged, the tiniest bit of her blood visible on his canine. His voice had none of it's usual, cool collection, instead it was almost primal. "Run. Now. While I still can-"

Bonnie took off, generations of flight instinct taking over, she was prey and he was a predator. She headed for the side of the house, she was almost to the gate when she heard him loose his battle of wills. He leapt after her, instincts to chase and feed too strong to deny right now. He caught her easily, swinging her around so that her back was slammed against the tree.

He smelled her hair, taking in the honeysuckle and strawberries and Bonnie forced herself to look up at him over the ache in her back. In her fantasies of Damon taking her blood there were always soft passionate words and he was always cool, calm and collected.

He had never once been this way. There was passion in his yes, but also a wild, ravenous hunger that scared her, his control lost in his drunken stupor. Her arms hurt, and her voice shook."Damon, you're hurting me."

His grip loosened, his voice rough velvet, "Let me apologize."

She opened her mouth to say something, but his lips were back on hers: passionate and urgent. She'd never been kissed this way before and then she abruptly lost her ability to form any sort of coherent thought. The intensity grew, a crescendo going only higher and she found herself tangling her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. The fire went higher yet and dimly she realized those little noises must have been coming from her.

The silence around her was sudden, the loss of his mouth against hers a violent shock to her system. Before she could take a breath there were twin pinpricks at her neck taking over her senses. She gasped. She wound her hands back into his hair, clutching for some sort of support as she lost herself.

There was no more Bonnie and Damon at the edge of the world, only two auras dancing, the ecstasy so great she could happily die this way. Dimly, from very far away, she heard his soft groan and felt him bite down at her neck again. Deeper this time, too deep. Their hearts were beating in time now and that meant something too, but they were so lost in the sensation of life flowing between them to notice.

…...

Matt blinked, looking around his room in confusion, it felt like a cracked egg had just run down his spine, lifting something. Where was Bonnie? Where was Damon? Damon had been wrong tonight, the terrifying Damon of their senior year.

In a flash it was back and he was running, banging on doors as he went, taking the steps two at time, skidding into the kitchen. He flung the back door open, hoping it woke the rest of the house. Into the yard, where were they? A flash of red in the corner, Bonnie's hair. He took it all in in a millisecond, Bonnie limp in Damon's arms. He was actually eating her.

Matt ducked his head and charged, not really surprised when Damon's violent back hand caught him in mid leap. He went careening backwards, spinning just enough in the air to land on his face, his nose spattering blood.

But it had been enough to bring Damon back to himself, his lips ripping away from her neck. She was limp in his arms, no trace of color beneath her waxen skin. He took a shaky breath, listening in fear. Her heartbeat was there: as faint and erratic as her breathing was light.

Panic, guilt, regret threatened to consume him and he pushed it away forcefully, now was not the time. Instead, he lowered her to the ground, her head in his lap as he groped for his knife. Too impatient, he held up his wrist slitting it with one bloody canine, the horrible truth of what he'd done staring back at him. He held it to her mouth and her lips opened in an inaudible sigh.

…...

Bonnie's ears came back to her first, her eyes too heavy to open. There was something cool on her neck. She was on something soft and it was warm, long tapered fingers brushing hair from her forehead. Damon?

"Will she Change?" A cool female voice by her head, strained underneath. Meredith then, not Damon.

"No." The voice was quiet, much farther away. "Not unless..."

Meredith's fingers stilled in her hair, but it was Matt's thick voice that came next. "Unless what?"

Damon's voice was dispassionate, "I've never snacked on a psychic. I assume they are no more prone to Vampirism than regular humans."

Matt's voice was incredulous, stuffy sounding, "You call that snacking? You almost killed her!"

A more forceful voice, female, ending the argument. Elena. "He simply took too much, that's all Matt. It's more common than you think, even the best control can slip."

Matt snapped his mouth shut. Bonnie's mind was clearer, yes, that was all. Hadn't both brothers done it to Elena at one point or another? She could tasty black cherry in her mouth, it was intoxicating.

Matt again, "She's been out an awfully long time."

"I think she can hear us." Stefan's voice was cool, rougher than usual. Bonnie wondered if he had vomited?

Meredith's voice was right by her ear now, "Bonnie, can you hear us? Can you open your eyes?"

She tried and found that she could open them, though the room was painfully bright. Meredith's voice was worried, "How do you feel?"

Bonnie stretched and found she felt good, better than good even. She felt like she was running on rocket fuel and red bull. She sat up, "Fine, better than fine."

Elena smiled, the worry easing from her face. "Matt, will you grab Bonnie some milk? I find it always helps me after... overindulging."

Matt's face was swollen as he handed her the milk, his nose clearly broken with parts of cotton sticking out of the nostrils. Bonnie wondered what had happened, but then her eyes fell on the dark figure in the corner. Damon's back was to her, the tension visible even under the leather jacket. She looked at him for a minute, her eyes falling on the black duffle bag at his feet.

She set the milk down without taking a sip, turning towards her friends. "Can we have a minute?"

They filed out, Meredith's hand dragging Matt. Once upon a time they never would have left her, but that was before college, before they'd all become some sort of hunter. Bonnie sat in the silence for a moment, listening to them climb the stairs. Damon turned to face her, taking her in, his eyes unreadable.

"So." She began lamely, motioning to the bag at his feet. "Care to explain that?"

"I think it's best I leave." His voice was dead, completely shut down, no nick names today.

Bonnie stood, stalking over to him with smooth, graceful steps. "And why is that? You heard Elena, this happens all the time."

"Not like this." His hands were on her shoulders, painfully tight as he spun her around. "Look, redbird."

Ohohohohohoh. Oh.

Her hair was a touch darker, the frizz gone leaving silky curls in it's wake. Her skin a perfect pale and her brown eyes a mysterious chocolate. She looked like a vampire. And she liked it.

She wasn't sure which of those thoughts scared her more. Damon had caught both of her thoughts, heard the subtle intake of breath. His voice was speculative, a bit of the smooth darkness back in it, "You would be strong."

The Bonnie in the mirror half smiled, mysterious and catlike, but Bonnie knew her face had not moved. Her psychic senses were heightened and she was almost painfully aware. "I'm strong now."

And Bonnie realized that was true too, somewhere along this year and the disappearances she'd found she was strong and capable. But the Bonnie in the mirror was thinking none of those things, the image in her head changing, a box was forming around her. Her head resting in cream satin. A coffin.

She swallowed, her gut dropping, so that prophecy hadn't changed. "I'll be young and beautiful in my coffin, Damon. Did you forget that?"

He was no longer behind her, his quick steps grabbing the bag and heading for the door. "I will not be the one to put you there, redbird."

He glanced over his shoulder at her, their eyes meeting in a battle of wills. Then he turned away and she panicked. She had to say something! Anything!

"Fine. But who will save me when you're gone?" It was a low blow and she knew it, but it was all she had.

It worked, the duffle bag hit the ground and he turned around. His eyes were telling her it was unfair, but he didn't say that aloud. Instead his words were careful. "You, my bird, have been watching Elena."

Another truth, Bonnie had been watching, learning how Elena worked the men around her. She smiled at him and this dark Bonnie was alluring. "Next time you won't take so much. It'll be fine, you'll see."

There was conviction in his voice and a promise in his eyes, "There will be no next time."

But the psychic in her told her there would be, they were inevitable as tonight's blood sharing had been. Now was not the time to tell him that, instead she wanted to try another trick from Elena's playbook. " After tonight...can I ask you for a favor?"

He inclined his head, his black eyes acknowledging she deserved that much from tonight. "Can you try and be nice to Matt?"

He visibly started, whatever he had been expecting that had not been it. "Asking for the impossible, are we?"

Matt's muffled "Hey!" was audible from the kitchen and Bonnie sighed, so they hadn't really left her alone with him. She smiled at Damon, and while he didn't smile back he didn't turn away either.

…...


	4. Winesday

A/N: Thanks as always to reviewers! It definitely gives me a boost to keep writing :) This one gets a little weird, I don't know how it got so heavy! It will probably get a rewrite at one point, Meredith is a bit difficult to write. Set the day after Tequila Tuesday.

Winesday

Meredith looked awful, her face was drawn with stress and her shoulders slumped. She looked at Bonnie, "How are you feeling?"

"One hell of a headache still. You?" It was all Bonnie could do to resist from asking if it was later yet.

Meredith's voice was strained, "I'm going to take a nap."

Bonnie nodded, watching her go upstairs. She felt compelled to follow a few minutes later, hovering in the hallway outside Meredith's room, waiting. She could hear the gasp, and Meredith's struggle to regain control of her emotions. Bonnie eased the door open, "Can I come in?"

Meredith didn't object so Bonnie ventured further in. Meredith's room was dark and she was sitting at her vanity, staring at her pale reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were wild, but there were no tears. Meredith simply wasn't built like that. Bonnie sat down lightly on the bed, "Did he tell you last night?"

"Yes, that's why I didn't help you with the boys. I'm sorry, Bonnie." Meredith kept on staring at herself.

Bonnie shrugged, it hadn't been anything she couldn't handle. "How do you feel about it?"

Meredith shook out her long hair, wringing her hands. "Hurt. Confused. It's so out of character for Alaric to do that."

"Yes, it is." Bonnie agreed, feeling almost odd with this role reversal. It was usually Meredith taking care of her.

Meredith went on, "Elena says I should just dump him and wash my hands of it. That if he really loved me he wouldn't have kissed someone else."

Bonnie met Meredith's eyes in the mirror, a moment of kinship passing between them. Elena had the right ideals, but in practice life was messy. Bonnie chose her words carefully. "I don't think you need to do anything rash. The issue isn't that he kissed someone else, it's why he did and what it means to him and to you."

Meredith turned around in her chair, her eyes thoughtful. She was beautiful even with the bags under her eyes from no sleep. "So you wouldn't dump him?"

A younger Bonnie might have joked with a body like that he could do whatever he wanted, or she might have rallied on the dump his butt train. But now, she knew something of love and it's power: to hurt, to change and to save. Bonnie shook her head, "You're smarter than me, Meredith. I'd probably dump him then take him back. But Alaric isn't some guy you've been seeing for 3 weeks that you barely know, he's a guy of over two years now."

Meredith moved from the vanity seat to come lie on the bed with Bonnie. Bonnie began stroking her hair, "Did he say what kind of kiss it was? Passion that had built up? Drunk?"

"Drunk." Meredith paused, "Though it was with a coworker, which worries me."

The intuition that Damon's blood had awoken fully, trembled in her. Bonnie let it come, she could no more stop it than she could stop the rain from falling. _The coworker was not who she seemed. _She didn't tell Meredith that, just kept on stroking. "That is worrying. How does Alaric feel about it?"

Meredith motioned to the flowers on her dresser, "He's torn up over it. Can't stop apologizing or begging me not to leave him."

Bonnie nodded, she hadn't expected anything less. "Give it a few days, Meredith. See how you feel once the dust settles and you can think about it more logically. You'll have the right answer then."

"When did you get so grown up and wise?" Meredith's voice was sleepy.

Bonnie smiled at her, rising from the bed. "When you let me!" She laughed softly, "But really.. maybe around the 4th psycho?"

She moved across the room, "Take a nap. Then we'll have a girls night to take your mind off of things!"

Meredith was asleep by the time Bonnie eased the door shut. She turned around, finding Damon in the hallway. "Hey! I need a favor."

His dark eyes were questioning as he motioned her down the stairs, "How are you feeling?"

Bonnie made a face. "I'm feeling like I want everyone to stop asking me that! I feel great. But I need you to get me some wine and snacks."

"I do not shop for 'snacks', redbird." Disdain laced his tones.

Bonnie waved her arms at him, "I am not allowed to leave the house until your blood wears off. Therefore, you are responsible for my shopping."

"That is not a logical argument. Why do you need these things?" He leaned against the banister.

Bonnie made a face at him, it didn't have to be a logically sound proof. She lowered her voice, "Alaric kissed someone else, so we're having a stage one intervention with Meredith. Ergo, wine and snacks."

Damon raised one eyebrow elegantly, "Wine I can do. But no 'snacks'. I'm no longer allowed in that _alimentari_."

"That was six months ago, Damon. Surely it's fine!"

His black eyes bored into hers, daring her to recall a very fuzzy night. His voice was patient, as if speaking to a child, "Redbird, I do not think you realize the amount of destruction you wreaked. It was epic enough that I respected it."

Bonnie blushed, he had left wide paths of destruction across Europe himself. Her voice was light, remembering the bags of flour he had exploded for her giggles. "You participated."

He inclined his head, heading for the door. "Of course I did. I'm going to hunt."

"And?" Bonnie prompted, doing her best to stare him down, she extended her neck just enough to let him see the bruised puncture wounds.

An imperceptible sigh, she had him at least until the bruises were gone. "Get wine."

…...

Bonnie surveyed the contents of the bags Damon had planted on the counter, proud as a peacock. He had acquired snacks, as he had put it, using both his intuition and the snack isle. Bonnie unpacked the first bag in trepidation, under Damon's watchful eyes. She didn't want to deflate his ego, he had seemed to bizarrely enjoy the shopping experience. He had even called it kicky.

Fresh mozzarella, tomatoes, basil, some heavenly smelling bread. Bonnie let a sigh out in relief, letting go of the regret, which had choked her after sending a vampire for human snacks. She pulled out prosciutto, peperoni and more cheese. Damon smiled at her, "Like Stefan and I used to eat."

Bonnie beamed back at him, this was perfect. Elegant to match Meredith. "It's perfect."

Then she opened the second bag and tried her best to hide her horror. Pink snoballs, fried pies, a can of cheese puffs, cheese whiz and Bonnie looked away. She kept her voice light, "Snack isle?"

"Si. I don't know how you eat that trash, it looks awful." Bonnie had to agree with that statement, at the very worst Matt's friends could eat this stuff when they came over.

She turned back to him, seeing Elena come down the stairs. "Thank you, Damon."

He nodded and drifted away, off to do whatever it was he did when not terrorizing them. Bonnie motioned Elena over, pointing at the bottles of wine and spread of food. "Think it's enough? It's intervention stage one with Meredith."

Elena surveyed it, horror crashing across her face. "Snoballs? Did you get this from a gas station?"

Bonnie turned away, hiding her smile as she continued to unpack the bag of horrors. Her voice was prim, she knew he was listening somewhere. "Damon picked it up for us. I think he did a smashing job."

Elena shook her head in wonder, "Next time I'm in charge of snacks." Her eyes went back to Bonnie, "How did you get him to go shopping?"

Bonnie didn't say anything, heading instead for the movie cabinet. Elena followed her, brushing Bonnie's hair off her neck. Her voice was admonishing, "Those should have healed by now, Bonnie. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing." And that was the truth, or most of it. So what if she'd used a little power to keep the puncture marks from healing just yet, diverting the blood to different parts of her? She wasn't ready to let them go and she liked the meaning behind it, Damon's mark. "Will you tell the boys they have to get out tonight? Or should we start here and head out?"

"We'll stay here. Meredith won't let loose in public." Elena's voice was decisive.

…...

Meredith kept touching her lips, a confused look crossing her face. Bonnie's voice was concerned as they walked towards the crepes place. "Are you ok, Meredith?"

She touched her lips again, her voice slightly slurred. "I can't feel my lips." She paused, pondering, "Is this what its like to be drunk?"

"Yep." Elena's voice was cheery from Meredith's other side. The blonde was clearly enjoying a buzz of her own.

Bonnie smiled, pushing away the twinge of guilt she had at leaving the house. "You sure you want crepes right now, Meredith?"

"Mmmmm, sausage and cheese." Meredith looked dreamy and Bonnie's insides shifted slightly, Meredith wasn't simply craving sausage. She was craving blood sausage and they had been out at the house. Meredith's vampire side was craving blood and Bonnie felt uneasy, because with Damon's blood still rushing through her veins blood sausage crepes sounded awfully delicious to her too.

"Nutella and banana! Or Chantilly cream like I had in France." Elena twirled, suddenly excited. "We should go to France! You both would like it so much and we _deserve _a vacation after this year."

Meredith was readily agreeing and Bonnie stayed silent, like Matt her family wasn't made of money and she spent all she made on school and board. International trips, like her trips to Scotland, were something you saved up for years to do.

Meredith turned to her, "What about you Bonnie? What are you doing over summer? We could go in June."

Bonnie shifted, feeling a touch of heat rise in her neck. "I can't. I'm working to pay for next semester."

Something sly came into Meredith's dark eyes, "I know someone who would pay for you to go."

Bonnie's blush deepened. Meredith laughed loudly, Alaric's infidelity completely forgotten with enough wine. Elena peered around Meredith, her smile matching Meredith's. "Damon totally would. Especially if he got to show you Florence, your Italian is so good now!"

"Yours is better, Elena." Bonnie's smile was weak, but real. Only six months ago Elena wouldn't have been able to say that, to encourage anything happening with Damon. It had turned out to be true time healed everything, or at least buried it far enough not to bother people.

"Mine is the best." Meredith declared, before giggling. She had only managed to learn the curse words as she continued her study of Latin. Bonnie smiled at her, impulsively grabbing her hand.

Meredith grinned and grabbed Elena's, the three walking along as they had as children. Elena's drunken mind scheming as wildly as she once had, heedless of the consequences. A few paces from the crepes place Elena swung around in front of them, grabbing Bonnie's hand to complete the circle. "Let's make an oath!"

Ice ran down Bonnie's spine and she tried to pull her hand away. Elena grasped it harder, "Like the one we made to get Stefan. I swear-"

Bonnie pulled violently out of the circle, "No! No, no no. No more oaths like that, we've gone through enough hell."

Elena looked hurt, turning to Meredith and pouting. "I was just trying to help."

What could Bonnie say, I don't want your help? She settled on soothing, "I know Elena...I just want to let things happen naturally. Ok?"

Meredith giggled, her eyes going wide as she took them in. She giggled harder, finally sharing what was so funny. "Alaric's not a natural blond."

"What?"

Meredith's giggles were infectious, mocking her boyfriend. "That sexy sandy shade? It's highlights!"

Bonnie laughed along with her. Meredith always knew how to break the tension, though usually her tactics were different. They were walking again, Meredith crowing, "He even does them himself."

Elena nodded seriously, "I should have him do mine."

Meredith stopped mid stride, her laughter draining away. "I shouldn't have told you that, I told him I'd keep it to myself."

Elena rolled her eyes, "And he should have kept his tongue to himself, don't you think? He's got the bigger sin here."

"Elena!" Bonnie used the tone everyone had used on her in high school, whenever she'd said something completely tactless.

Meredith still looked unhappy, "I should call him."

Bonnie shook her head, glad she had Meredith's phone in her purse. "Nope. Crepes, remember?"

Meredith shook her head, "Can I have my phone?"

Bonnie shook her head back, "Nope. There is a reason I have it and you don't, missy."

Meredith straightened, though her voice was still slurred. "I am adult enough to not make a fool out of myself!"

Bonnie eyed her, her voice sardonic. "You can't even feel your lips, Meredith."

Meredith patted them again just to check, patted repeatedly only to find she still couldn't. She even reached out and patted Bonnie's lips, "No, but I can feel yours."

Bonnie shook her head, pulling her towards the crepes place, clearly wine was still hitting Meredith's system. "You can feel mine with your fingers."

Meredith resisted, "I want to talk to Alaric. I want to talk to him until everything is right!"

Elena shook her head, "Stefan and I used to do that. Stay up talking all night until we both felt ok with everything... It was awful."

Bonnie said nothing, she'd never been serious enough about a boy to have those experiences. She just urged them towards the crepes place, into the door and through the order line. Her shields were holding, no minds getting through and she was glad. It meant Damon's blood was burning out of her system. They sat on a picnic table outside, nibbling away in Bonnie and Elena's case, Meredith devouring hers. Bonnie found she had no appetite and listlessly held hers. She looked at her friends, Elena had Stefan and Meredith and Alaric would work things out and she was all alone.

"You're not alone." Elena reasoned and Bonnie realized she'd spoken aloud.

"I have you guys." But all the girlfriends in the world couldn't make up for what was missing.

"And half our house in heat." Meredith eyed her crepe, "Can I have that?"

Bonnie handed it over, wanting to brush aside her comment. Whatever Matt felt or didn't feel was a mystery to her, he'd never asked her on so much as a date. That left Damon...Damon who'd drunkenly ripped her throat out the night before, not that she'd been unwilling. With Damon there seemed to be tons of sparks that never caught, something always coming in the way.

Elena had seized on the comment, her eyes daring Bonnie to change the subject with a small glance at Meredith. "Truly Bonnie, you should choose. At least put Matt out of his misery."

"Matt has never asked me out." Bonnie said clearly.

Meredith made a pssspt sound. "Because you would say no."

Elena waved her hand, dismissing the fact. "You know he likes you Bonnie. We _all _know, I swear Stefan hears so much about it that he wishes..."

Elena blushed, another secret coming out like Meredith's had. Bonnie tried to smooth it over, "Exactly, Elena. Matt _likes _me. He doesn't love me, he never will."

Meredith's hand was surreptitiously reaching for Bonnie's purse and Bonnie only just snagged it away in time. Bonnie glared at Meredith with all her might, whose eyes really were glazing over. Meredith yanked her hand back, drunk and angry. "Well he has a better chance of loving you than Damon does."

It hit home, lancing her heart with it's honesty. Bonnie wrapped her arms around herself, looking at the ground feeling the tears sting her eyes. She knew they were looking at each other, trying to discern how to deal with this. Meredith's voice was immediate, "I'm drunk...I'm so sor-"

"Don't apologize for the truth, Meredith." Bonnie cut her off, pausing. "I knew who Damon was when I...I put myself in this situation. He's said it himself, he's only loved once in his life."

Elena looked uncomfortable and rose to go to the bathroom, but Meredith rose to the occasion. She was too drunk to drop her voice in the semi crowded venue, but her words were true. "I remember when Elena was dead, Bonnie. He looked at you all the time and he kept looking until we were all uncomfortable." She paused, shutting her eyes to recall. "I remember thinking you were the reason he came back, because we know he wasn't summoned... And the reason he left."

Bonnie shook her head, not letting hope bloom, it had been over a year since Damon's true return and only a few kisses. The one glass of wine had left her a touch honest. "Don't Meredith. I can't...I can't be a second choice for him."

Bonnie regretted it as it came out, looking over her shoulder for Elena. It wasn't her fault she was so Elena, so undeniably lovable. Elena was gone but hurt crashed across Meredith's face, "Am I second choice now? To that...to that trollop?"

"No, Meredith! He was just drunk...and lonely. Surely you can understand the drunk now." Bonnie tried to placate her, she didn't want Meredith upset in public. Meredith would only regret it in the morning.

Meredith nodded, the hurt receding in her eyes to be replaced with something else. "Damon bit you while drunk! How dare he...I would _never..."_

Bonnie's world reeled and she could see it happening in Meredith's eyes, the horror at acknowledging the vampire within flaring. Bonnie clung wildly to the only thing she could think of, "He even threw me against the tree!"

"The bastard!" Meredith's agreement was wildly over enthusiastic, both of them trying to bury what had just come out of her mouth. "And he compelled Matt, the double bastard!"

She clung to the fact that it was easier for Meredith to focus on her, rather than her own tattered relationship or questionable vampire status. So Bonnie did the only thing she could, she kept talking despite the fact she felt like she was betraying Damon, "Just that night he'd told me he didn't understand how he'd never tasted me before. He's been craving it for ages, apparently."

Elena was back, her eyes looking more glazed, "And yet he never took it by force...how very un Damon."

…...

"Don't you hate how he rubs in that you're so young, Bonnie? That you haven't seen nearly as much of the world as he has?" Meredith asked, taking a wild swig out of a flask Elena had produced.

She passed the flask back to Elena and Elena chimed in, "Or all the pithy remarks, all the freaking time."

The Damon bashing that was really Alaric bashing in disguise had been going on for such a long time. Long enough that the Alaric bashing had faded altogether for Elena. Long enough that Bonnie felt like to salve Meredith's heart they'd taken hers out instead. Tarring and feathering it until what she felt for Damon was something ridiculous to be ashamed of.

"Let's go." She knew her voice sounded put out, but she just wanted to go home and go to bed.

They rose to go only to be stopped by a fake blonde with dark blue eyes, "Are you talking about Damon Salvatore?"

They exchanged blurry glances, wondering if they'd been a bit too careless and obvious about his vampire status. Meredith spoke, "Yeah. The jerk king himself."

The girl waved her hands at them, frowning. "Don't say that about him! I always have the loveliest times with him. He's soo.." Her hand absently drifted up to her neck.

The girl's friend nudged her, her voice suggestive to the girls. "She even saw him tonight!"

Bonnie's stomach felt sick watching the girl pull her hand away and seeing the two tiny puncture woulds. The girl's smile was smug as she looked at Bonnie, then demurely away, "Only for a little while."

Bonnie touched her own neck, felt the puncture wounds and felt part of her heart breaking. She felt like a scorned woman, like he'd cheated on her somehow. Logically, she knew this was how he fed. Knew he had a few donors he went back to often. She looked at the ground, realization breaking over her like ice water, she wasn't a scorned woman just a silly little fool. Just a little fool who mooned after a man who's favorite donor had the same coloring as her best friend, the one he was supposed to be over.

Meredith was dragging her away, her voice low. "The bastard."

Meredith shook her head, "The two timing bastard!"

Bonnie tuned her and Elena out reaching into herself, into the circuit of power his vampire blood was running in her body and released the little kink. The kink that had been blocking her little puncture wounds from healing, they weren't some sort of romantic mark they were just an ugly reminder now.

She came back to the conversation, Meredith's face was upset again. "Two timing bastard..." Her tone was changing, realizing why they were out hammered on a Wednesday again. "I want to call -"

"Maybe," Bonnie said frantically cutting across her at Elena's do something face. They both looked at her and Bonnie took a deep breath, realizing what she was saying was true. "Maybe, its time...to really give Matt a chance."

Alaric was forgotten again, Meredith's face lighting up in triumph as she pumped her fist in the air. Elena took a swig and passed the flask to Meredith, her voice a yell. "Matt Honeycutt, it's your time!"

Meredith took a swig and forced the flask into Bonnie's hand. Bonnie drank, sputtering on the burning as Meredith was yelling into the night too. "Yeah Matt! Batttttttter up!"

Meredith swung to her, trying to get her as excited about her little decision. All Bonnie could offer was more baseball, "Step up to the plate?"

It was good enough.

…...

Bonnie paused on the front step, stilling Elena and Meredith behind her. She eased the door open slowly, knowing there was someone waiting on the other side. Her intuition was right; Damon was leaning up against the wall in the entry hall. His eyes darker than normal with something that might have been worry. "Where were you? You aren't supposed to leave the house until my blood wears off!"

Bonnie cowed, her voice an apology. "Getting crepes."

"For four hours?" Damon's voice was sardonic, his eyebrows judging.

"You were out yourself." Bonnie's voice was cold and she knew she had no right to sound that way.

Meredith was pushing past her, her slurred voice was angry. "Who are you to demand to know where she's been? You're not her keeper!"

Elena was equally as riled up and equally as drunk. "Yeah! Who are you talk to Bonnie like that?"

Damon quirked an eyebrow at them, his voice mild. "I am merely a concerned friend, ladies."

The word friend stung Bonnie's chest like a thousand wasps. Meredith poked him in the chest, her verbal fencing debauched with her drunkenness. "You are _merely_ an ass."

Damon's eyes flashed, his voice sharp as he turned to Bonnie. "Are you going to control your _ragazzi?_ Or shall I?"

Bonnie's voice was weak, she was already regretting getting Meredith so riled up earlier in the evening. Somehow the discussion had moved from Alaric and Meredith to Bonnie and Damon. "Guys, calm down."

Meredith sharp eyes tore into Bonnie before returning her razor like gaze to Damon. "Calm down?" "Control me? Like you did Matt? Need another snack?"

"Meredith!" Bonnie reached for her, seeing herself miss in her mind a moment before she did in real life.

Meredith neatly side stepped her, her rapt attention still focused on Damon. "I am on vervain. And I am going to kick your ass."

Meredith was already moving towards the stairs as Bonnie called after her. No response, Elena followed her. Damon's voice following her, "What going to get a weapon too?"

Elena turned towards them, her golden face bright. "No! I'm going to get Matt, since he can't beat you up he can watch Meredith do it! He'll like that!"

Bonnie shook her head, watching the situation spiral out of her hands. Damon's voice was droll, "Yes, I'm sure having a woman champion him will surely boost his confidence."

She could see the images floating in her mind, no way to block the power that was strong with Damon's blood. Meredith was going to accidentally stab Damon with the spikes. "You aren't actually going to fight her...are you?"

Damon's head tilted, insulted. "I don't hit women." He paused, hearing Elena or Meredith stumble over. "You have quite a line of people defending your honor, redbird." He paused again, something Bonnie couldn't recognize creeping into his eyes, "Tell me...Did you lie and say I forced you to give your blood last night? We both know that isn't true."

Bonnie was outraged, but it was Stefan's voice creeping in from the bottom of the stairs. "We _all _know that isn't true, Damon. Now why is Meredith going to 'kick your ass'?"

Bonnie blushed, feeling as if this whole night was her fault. Her tiny buzz brought forth honesty. "She's drunk. Upset about Alaric and mad because I don't have a spine."

Matt and Elena stumbled down the stairs, Matt's eyes bleary. "Why am I awake at 2 am again? On a Wednesday?"

"Thursday." Stefan corrected automatically.

Elena skipped over to Stefan, planting a kiss on him that forced everyone to look away. When she pulled away her voice was a sing song. "Meredith is going to kick Damon's butt!"

"Why? What did he do this time?" Matt seemed too sleepy to be interested, he headed for the couch.

Bonnie spoke quickly, "He waited up to make sure I was home safe."

"Goody." Matt's voice was darker as he laid down on the couch.

Something dark blocked the light from the upstairs and they all looked up. Meredith was magnificent looking with the light shining from behind, she looked like some sort of dark, avenging goddess. She was dressed in all black, her stave towering above her. She said only one word. "Outside."

…...

Matt filed outside after everyone else, dragging his tired body from the couch to follow Stefan. He came to stand next to the vampire, who was watching Meredith and Damon circle each other, Bonnie trying to stay in the middle. He yawned, "You realize we live next to professors this year."

Stefan inclined his head, "Why they moved in next to us, nobody knows. I think we've had more noise citations than any of the frats."

Matt nodded, Bonnie and Elena were both incredibly loud when drunk, not to mention Bonnie's nightmares. He watched the stalemate, Meredith unwilling to attack with Bonnie in the way and Damon's lazy smile. His eyes narrowed, he didn't like how gracefully Bonnie was moving. Her steps were like a panthers, liquid and silent as she pivoted to keep Meredith in view. "This is insane."

Stefan agreed, "This won't end well."

"I'm betting on Meredith." Matt ventured, knowing Damon wouldn't hurt her. Somewhere along the line he'd become part of their group even if Matt didn't like it.

Stefan opened his mouth to say something but a high, sharp whistle cut through the air. "Bonnie! Get over here!" Elena had appointed herself referee.

Stefan shook his head fondly, almost proudly. "She always carries her rape whistle."

Matt shook his head in disagreement, whistles simply meant something different on college campuses. He knew he would go running towards it if he heard one. "Won't that bring a crowd?"

Bonnie was staring at Elena mouth agape, but conditioned from so many years of friendship she followed the order. Her face was worried as she left the circle, her voice pleading, "Meredith, please. Let's go get more crepes!"

"I wont hurt her, redbird." Damon's voice was cajoling.

Matt turned his head away, absently touching his broken nose, this was simply too hard to watch. He was going to have to live somewhere else next year, he couldn't take watching her fall in love with someone else. Stefan noticed his discomfort, catching the trend of Matt's thoughts. He shot Bonnie and Elena a glance, and decided to ignore their low bickering. "Matt..."

"What, Stefan?" It came out more of a challenge than Matt meant it. There was nothing Stefan could say to make this any better.

Stefan seemed to deflate a bit, "I know this isn't easy, Matt. Have you thought about saying anything?"

Matt gestured at Damon, who was dodging Meredith's clumsy blows with unseeable speed. "And compete against that? Hell no. I'm done with it Stefan, completely done."

Stefan's voice was quiet, "The Matt I know doesn't give up hope."

"The Matt you know isn't a fool either." Matt wanted to turn away but couldn't seem to tear his eyes from Bonnie and Elena. Their argument was more vivid now, Damon's low voice chiming in occasionally.

He began to turn away, but he heard Elena's strident, infuriated "_Bonnie McCullough!_" He turned back, watching everything as if it was in slow motion. Damon had turned towards them too taking a half step towards them, ignoring Meredith. Meredith was spinning, landing with a stagger as she brought the stave towards Damon. It turned in her hands as she tried to regain her balance, the wood side going down. Stefan started next to him, leaping forward but someone else was already leaping in the way. The wooden spikes caught Bonnie in the chest, tearing downwards across her body to her hips.

After that everything happened very quickly, time sped up and Matt was across the yard flinging himself onto the ground next to her. Her head was in Damon's lap, one of her hands clutching Meredith and Elena's and she was covered in blood, so much blood. Her voice was weak, her eyes up at Damon. "I saw... would've hit your heart."

Damon's face was furious and worried, he was already reaching for his wrist. "I would have been fine, you little fool."

Stefan grabbed Damon's wrist as Matt grabbed for Bonnie's other hand. "It was the wood side Damon. Wait a moment, she still has your blood in her system. You don't want to Change her if we can help it."

So they waited, Bonnie's breathing painful and labored, Meredith's apologies an ongoing stream. Vaguely Matt wondered if he should be pressing on any of the wounds and if so where to press. Matt turned to Stefan, hating how pale she was becoming. "Would vampire blood even help? It's wood."

Meredith looked up at them, completely desperate. "Would my blood help? Vampire-lite, I don't think it could change her."

"I don't think that's necessary, Meredith." Stefan said, but Meredith was already awkwardly hefting the staff and cutting her wrist. She dropped it and it dug into Bonnie's leg, Bonnie moaned back into a full consciousness.

"Get rid of the damn thing." Damon's voice was a growl that had Elena hopping to carrying across the yard. Meredith pressed her wrist to Bonnie's lips, but Bonnie's eyes were on Matt.

Matt looked into the clear brown, feeling for all the world like Bonnie was trying to tell him something very important. Damon's voice was softer now, gentle as he stroked her hair. "He can't hear you like that, redbird. You have to say it out loud for him."

Matt wanted to yank Meredith's wrist away from Bonnie's mouth, but Stefan was already reaching for it. "That's enough Meredith." He turned her hand, delicately licking the cut to close it.

"Bonnie?" Matt prompted and she turned her head even more towards him. She looked like she was dying, her face had the serenity of someone close to a new journey.

Her voice was weak, far away but determined as she looked into his eyes. "Matt...I should have..we should have." She tried again, "I should have given you -"

Damon's wrist was covering her mouth, turning her head back to looking at the sky and Matt was hopeful and infuriated at once. How dare Damon take that from him? How could he keep her from saying what she wanted. He opened his mouth, but Damon was quicker. Damon was looking down at Bonnie, her eyes had drifted shut. "She wants to give you a chance, Mutt." Damon's voice got so soft Matt could barely hear it, "Because I ruined my shot."

Matt clutched her hand, hope bursting in his chest. Elena looked at him, confirming Damon's message. "She was talking about it earlier."

A flashlight zoomed over the yard, illuminating a bloody Bonnie, a voice following. "Is anyone there? This is the police."

Stefan cursed softly in Italian to Matt's left and stood with a glance at Damon. Damon pulled his wrist away, wiping it and color was already blooming in Bonnie's cheeks. Matt stared at her, listening to Stefan's hypnotic explanation. "We're just making a movie for class."

"I don't see any cameras. Does that girl need a hospital?"

"No, no. It's for the movie..."

Bonnie's eyes opened and she sat up, looking up at the light shining on her face. She blinked in the bright beam. Then it was gone, Stefan guiding them back to the front yard. Bonnie looked at all of them, her eyes finally finding Meredith's contrite ones. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie. I'm never drinking again, never!"

Bonnie hugged her tightly, "It's ok. Just a different way to get my vampire blood nightcap." She pulled back, "But no more attacking friends with that thing, ok? It really really hurts."

…...

Matt was perched on the loveseat eating a snack when Bonnie came down the stairs, freshly showered, followed by both Damon and Stefan. Meredith and Elena had both been put to bed. Bonnie went into the kitchen, followed by her two shadows and came back out with milk. Matt chewed his food woodenly, he was never going to make it through his six am practice. She came and sat down next to Matt, her voice amused. "I'm not going to Change."

"We don't know that." Stefan's voice was soft.

Bonnie pointed at her head, "Stark raving psychic, remember? I would have seen it. I've seen every other gruesome close call with death I've had. A thousand different deaths." She gave a delicate shudder, then perked back up."I would certainly see waking up as vampire."

Matt blinked, he hadn't known she saw her own death repeatedly. How awful. He wondered if she'd ever seen herself becoming a vampire before...

"Only once." Bonnie confirmed and Matt realized she was reading his mind, or as he looked at Damon. Someone else's. That bothered him, there was a possibility there that Damon wasn't blocking Bonnie.

Bonnie's voice dropped, her perk draining away into a hole of emotions. "After the wolf attack..I was convinced I would Change."

Matt threw his arm around her, letting her press her face into his chest to calm herself. This was the first time he'd ever heard Bonnie mention that awful night. He'd gathered a few pieces of terrifying information, seen how viciously her clothes had been shredded. He still wasn't sure exactly what truly happened; Bonnie had been too traumatized to even talk to Elena and Meredith about it and Damon never told. He felt Bonnie frown into his chest, "Great, now I'm going to have a nightmare about it."

She pulled away and Matt let her with his own frown. That meant she would be sleeping with Damon tonight, he was the only one who could calm those particular hysterics. She'd had them every night for months after the attack, her screams so loud their neighbors eventually moved out. Bonnie was looking at Damon, "Go. You're hungry again from giving me your blood."

His dark voice was controlled, "It's fine."

Matt still had his arm around Bonnie and wanted nothing more than for Damon to leave, but he surprised himself when he spoke. "I can be a donor..."

Damon's dark eyes surveyed them, they met Matt's as he moved for the door. They said, this is your chance, take it before I get back in the game and the war truly starts. Then the dark was on Bonnie, "I'll only be gone a little while, redbird."

Stefan went with him and Matt found himself alone with Bonnie, her words coming back to him again and again. He felt suddenly nervous, his heart racing as she laid her head on his chest, snuggling into him. Bonnie had always been a snuggler, he told himself, she snuggled without discretion, simply finding whoever was closest.

But this snuggle felt different, it wasn't the snuggles of the past, it wasn't the snuggles she shared with Stefan. Matt took a shaky breath and tried to hide it by dropping his face into her hair. How was he supposed to do this, start this? Somehow 'You smell like honeysuckle and roses and I think I'm in love with you' didn't quite work.

He inhaled again, pressing his lips softly against her hair. He was going to chicken out. He couldn't get a word out, so he kissed her head again, closer to her forehead this time. Then again, his arms tightening around her. This way was easier, it said I'm so glad you're alive without the words. Her forehead this time and Bonnie pulled back slightly in his arms, her face tilting up. "Matt.."

He kissed her, not giving himself time to say anything or talk himself out of it. She tasted like black cherries, Damon's blood, he was somehow always between them. But Bonnie was kissing him back, no thoughts of Damon and Matt couldn't think about him either when he felt like flying.

Matt wound his fingers into her hair, pulling her closer, trying to let his lips say everything he was too afraid to say aloud. The kiss went on for a long time, the minutes passing without meaning until a sharp beeping in his pocket had her pulling away. Matt fumbled for his phone, turning off the five am alarm before looking back at Bonnie.

Her lips were swollen and her hair mussed and she didn't look repulsed, which was a win. She also didn't look as thrilled as Matt felt, which was a little deflating. But she did look confused at her own response to him.

Matt leaned forward again just as the soft click of a key turning in the lock. Bonnie bounced out of his arms, back to the other side of the loveseat. Guilt flying into her face to mix with the confusion as she looked at Stefan and Damon.

Damon took them both in on the couch, nothing about his outward posture changing but Matt could tell he was seething. Matt stood, allowing himself to shoot Damon a smug smile. "I've got to get ready for practice."

He headed for the stairs thinking about Bonnie's confusion, it wasn't what he wanted, but it was enough if it got her doubting her feelings for Damon. Maybe in a few more kisses...

Confused, he decided, was definitely a start.

…...


	5. Stunday Sunday

A/N: Thanks for all of the lovely reviews, they were motivation to finish this part :) I'll still probably rewrite it, though this is the second drunk Elena I've written, she's very difficult to write. Next up is Stefan, his adventure is already written. Should the 7th drunkard be a repeat? Sage? Caroline? Thoughts?

Gratzie mille : EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin, Dark Hez, Alexis, hopelessdream2005 (love the new pen name), BamonLove, Lula6791, David Fishwick.

Stunday Sunday

Matt heard the keys hit the walk outside the door and hoped with all his heart that it was simply their neighbors at the wrong house. He had a test tomorrow and was certainly not in the mood to deal with Damon.

The keys hit the ground again, followed by the sounds of shuffling and Matt found himself getting off the couch. He was going to double lock the door to keep Damon out if he had to. He peered through the keyhole and instead of seeing Damon saw...Elena?

He fumbled with the locks and wrenched the door open, his voice still incredulous. "Elena?"

She looked up, framed by blonde hair glinting in the light. Her face lit up, "Matt! Matthew Honeycutt!"

Matt started at her stumbling hug, felt his back tense when she didn't let go immediately. After a long beat she looked up at him, her voice a sad slur. "I miss us sometimes, don't you?"

Matt gently pulled away, she was drunk and the whole house knew she and Stefan had been fighting over the fountain of eternal youth. "Sure, I miss the days before vampires, demons and things that go bump in the night."

He was still holding her at arms length when Damon's voice came from alarmingly close, "I bet you do, Mutt."

Matt and Elena both jumped and Damon chuckled. Elena popped out Matt's arms, "You didn't have to scare us!"

Elena gave a little twirl, glancing around for her forgotten keys. Spotting them at the same moment her phone beeped, she made a vague motion at them. "Can you get that? I need to freshen up...I invited a few friends over."

She turned her blue gaze to Damon, "Be a dear and entertain them?"

Matt dutifully picked the keys up, Damon frowned, "Who? The lovely ladies next door?"

Elena twirled again, pirouetting her way to the stairs, her voice tinkling."It's a surprise!"

"I hate surprises, even more than Meredith does."Matt slumped against the door, meeting the inevitable dark eyes.

Damon's voice was annoyed, as he glanced up at the sounds of crashing. "Who was she out with?"

Matt shrugged, straightening and heading back to the couch. He had a test to study for, "No idea. You know Meredith, Stefan and Bonnie are all on that psych experiment."

"Which they will ruin, Mutt." Damon spoke patiently, as if speaking to a particularly slow child. Matt made a face into his book, he was not going to be the one to explain this to Damon yet again. The three of them had to participate in a certain number of hours for their psychology class, it didn't matter if they would ruin an overnight experiment.

Damon seemed oblivious to this fact. "My brother is a vampire, Bonnie is a terrified psychic and Meredith...well she's seen too much to be spooked by things that go bump in the night."

Matt shook his head, not taking his eyes off the sociology book in front of him. "Its a class requirement, Damon. Not that you would get what that means."

Damon opened his mouth and shut it when the doorbell rang. The first of their surprise guests. Matt glanced up, watching the vampire open it with a wrench. "What?"

"I'm here to see Elena?" The boy's voice was hesitant, glancing around. Under Damon's glare he cowed, "She invited me over?"

"Well did she?" Damon's voice was a snap and Matt found himself feeling sorry for the poor dude. It was so easy to get lost in Elena's aura.

"Come in." Elena's golden voice called down the stairs, "Make yourself at home."

He came in hesitantly, looking at both Damon and Matt before standing awkwardly in the hallway. He shifted his feet, deciding Matt was less threatening. "So you guys live with Bonita? I have class with her..."

Matt started, deciding he was vaguely familiar. "Bonnie? A nursing class?"

Damon's dark voice was full of disdain, "She hates nicknames."

Matt's blue and the stranger's offended green turned to Damon. The black met blue, "They all do. Bonnie, Meredith, Elena..."

Matt found himself nodding, they'd never gone by anything else. The doorbell rang again and Matt opened it. "I'm here for Elena?"

Matt simply gestured the poor boy inside, wondering how drunk Elena could be. Stefan was only gone for one night, on some silly experiment. "Um, why don't you guys sit down?"

He looked at Damon's annoyed black eyes and sighed internally, he could never let things be easy. Damon was going to terrify them. "I'm going upstairs, ok?"

Damon didn't even acknowledge him and Matt decided that was acknowledgment enough and headed for the stairs. No derogatory terms or Mutt, was more than enough for him these days. Matt threw out his voice, "Elena?"

"In here!" The call came from Meredith's room and Matt wandered in. Elena was in Meredith's closet, holding clothes up to herself.

"How does this look?"

"Amazing." Matt answered truthfully. Gosh he wished he was immune, but even after all these years he still found Elena stunning. Elena made a face and tossed it onto a surprisingly large pile on the floor. She grabbed the closest hanger, touching the fabric then throwing it to the floor. Matt watched her repeat the experiment until she held something else up for examination.

"So?"

Matt frowned at the slur in her voice, but was still truthful. "Good. The purple brings out your eyes."

Elena made a frustrated sound and threw it onto the pile. She ran her hands through what was left in the closet and made another sound of frustration. "Show me your closet."

"Excuse me?" Matt asked, glancing around. She couldn't be talking to him.

The doorbell's ring echoed up the stairs and Elena paused, listening intently to see if it was answered. She opened her mouth, but one of the random boys' voices drifted up. "Here to see Elena?"

She smiled, lighting up the closet before turning back to Matt. "Your closet? I need to look dowdy!"

Matt choked back a frown, letting Elena stagger up the stairs towards his room. "Why?"

She burst into his room, pushing past the mess like a professional. Matt followed dumbstruck, hearing the doorbell ring distantly. Elena was throwing clothes onto his bed with an alarming frequency, and Matt sighed. Nobody was going to clean this up.

"Why do you need to look dowdy?"

Elena paused in decimating his wardrobe, turning to him with an innocent expression Matt knew all too well from her high school plotting. "For Bonnie of course."

"What?" Those words surely hadn't made sense.

Elena was still staring at him. "Bonnie. I've invited over some suitors!"

"Have you told Damon that's who we're entertaining?" It came out choked, but facing Damon's inevitable fury was easier than facing the choke in his own throat. How dare Elena, she knew full well Bonnie was on a dating moratorium. Even at her worst she'd only ever set Bonnie up with her former boyfriends.

Elena was holding up a football jersey to her svelte form, her drunken voice innocent. "Should I have? He's never asked her out..." She paused, pursing her rosebud lips as she realized her timing. "Are you mad at me, Matt?"

Yes, Matt thought though he would never say it. Bonnie wasn't one to be paraded around to suitors, to normal guys. Bonnie was his... or at the very least, his and Damon's. The doorbell rang again, another suitor arriving.

"Elena." The voice was enraged and completely calm at the same time. Damon appeared in Matt's room a moment after he said it, his fury darkening the lights. "Elena..."

Her big blue eyes held Damon's, despite the glaze. "I love you both." She offered it up, as if it would offset the men arriving downstairs.

Matt threw up his arms, "We love you too, Elena. But with all due respect, what the hell we're you thinking?"

Damon hadn't broken his staring contest with Elena, "Get rid of them."

"Or what?" She straightened, even after four tequila shots she couldn't turn down a challenge.

"Or I will." The threat was too clear to ignore, the untamed vampire showing through.

"Fine! I'll be down in a minute." She turned her back on them both and Matt left his room, finding no humor in getting kicked out of his own space. Instead he headed back down the stairs, not caring if Damon followed.

He came face to face with a friend from the football team, "Ralph? Seriously?"

Ralph shrugged, glancing around at the other guys. "What? Nobody can date your roommates unless you say so?"

A thousand responses were on the tip of his tongue, none of them nice. "They're all taken, or close to it anyway."

Ralph shook his head with a slurred laugh, "It's never gonna happen, Honeycutt. Give it up."

Damon smirked, "At least there is one bright person on the football team."

Then Elena was at the bottom of the stairs, "What's never going to happen?"

Ralph straightened out of his slump, "This! You invite me over for a nightcap and there are all these guys. I don't care how gorgeous you are Elena, I'm not into _that."_

"You're here for Elena?" Matt clarified, watching a blush bloom up Elena's neck and onto her face as she looked around horrified. She had decided on Matt's practice jersey, and only his jersey.

"Who else would I be here for?" Ralph's indignant gaze found both Matt's shocked one and Damon's amused one.

Damon's quiet chuckle was fully becoming a belly laugh. Elena looked wildly at him then back at the boys. "You think I? You came for me?" Several head nods, and her indignation burst out. "I'm with Stefan! You're here for Bonnie."

"Then I'm out of here!" Ralph turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him.

Damon seemed to have regained a touch of his composure, his voice still amused yet lazy, "Anyone else who feels they've been lured here under false pretenses is free to go."

At first nobody moved, then one hesitant boy headed for the door, then a stream. Only one boy remained, a redhead with the same shade of Bonnie's. He was staring at them from by the fireplace, his brown eyes glinting oddly in the night. Damon's back straightened, the amusement gone as he motioned for the door. "You too freckles."

He moved past them and the hair on Matt's arms rose, goosebumps breaking out. The strange boy paused, his eyes going to Elena's and his voice was a terrible promise. "Have a good night."

Then he was gone and Matt whirled on Elena, "Who was that?"

Elena shook her head in confusion, staggering with a step. "I have no idea..."

"Not who." Damon corrected, "_What _was that?"

"What was what?" Bonnie's tired voice asked as she pushed the front door open.

"What?" Elena echoed, confused.

Bonnie looked at Matt, "Why do we keep saying what?"

He shrugged, helplessly deciding they were going to hide Elena's matchmaking from Bonnie. "Why are you home?"

She rubbed her face, "I got kicked out of the sleep study for screaming about demons." A wry smile and Damon shot Matt a triumphant look. "Did I interrupt your guys night? I saw Ralph and a few others leaving."

"They were on their way out already." Damon's voice was a purr.

Bonnie shivered, taking off her coat to reveal she'd come home in her pajamas. "Good, that one guy was a total creeper."

"Red hair? Same shade as yours?" Damon's voice was sharp.

Bonnie nodded, shivering again. "Told me have a good night in the freakiest way. Can't believe you guys let him in."

Matt took a deep breath, seeing the same awful realization crash across the rest of their faces. Whatever it was, it had been in their house..."Bonnie, I think you need to check the wards."

She took off for the back of the house at a run and Damon was turning to the front door, to set up whatever he did. Matt grabbed Elena's hand and drug her towards the stairs. "We've got to get the weapons."

She stumbled, "I'll get the stave."

Matt shook his head, remembering last time Elena had helped with it while drunk. "I'll get it, ok? You...just go put on some pants."

…...

"Is Bonnie done with my food yet?" Elena asked Matt, practically bouncing on the couch next to him, wearing of all things his sweatpants. Apparently his wardrobe was the one of choice tonight, accessorized by Stefan's dagger.

He glanced up, "Don't know. I think Damon went in there."

Elena frowned and got off the couch, before taking Matt's book from him and pulling him up. "Let's go see! He should be done eating by now."

"Eating?" Matt let himself be pulled a long, understanding a second before he hit the kitchen. "Oh damn."

He tried his best not to look at them, but got glance enough of Bonnie sitting on the counter with Damon standing between her legs. Elena had no such qualms, she stared openly. "I wonder if I make that face with Stefan?"

Matt glanced again, before steering Elena towards the table. "You do."

She sat, looking around. "I don't know why it has to be Bonnie. My blood is better for them."

"Your blood," Matt stole another heart stabbing glance, "is mainly tequila right now."

"Exactly!" Elena agreed, "It's like a party!"

Matt shook his head, deciding not to argue. He really needed to study especially if there was going to be some supernatural ass kicking this week. "I'll get your sandwich."

He headed for the half made sandwich, still trying his best not to look into the intimate scene. He was really really trying to be open minded about this, but it still felt dirty that Bonnie had told him to grow up before asking her out again. He layered the cheese on the bread and squeezed mustard just as Damon pulled away, a little kiss to her neck. "Thank you."

He squeezed his hand in anger, sending mustard squirting out all over the sandwich and plate.

"Matt..." Bonnie began to hop off the counter to help, only to have her knees shake. Her voice was imploring him to understand, she'd told Damon the same thing she'd told him. Only it didn't seem to apply to Damon quite as strongly.

Damon picked her up and put her back on the counter. "Stay, redbird. You need to eat something."

Matt looked down at the mustard covered plate and decided that was all Elena was getting, he carried it over and all but slammed the sandwich down in front of her. She smiled at him, then leaned around him to look at what was still happening in the kitchen. "Bonnie is our very own sack of potatoes."

"What do you mean?" Matt sat down, rubbing his face for a moment.

"Everyone just picks her up and throws her around whenever we want to." Elena took a bite of her sandwich, heedless to the amount of mustard.

Matt couldn't disagree with that, how many times had they simply physically restrained her rather than use words? They were all guilty of it, Bonnie had never complained though. He sat in silence with Elena for a few minutes, listening to her eat her sandwich. Eventually Bonnie sat down next to him, a lovely grilled panini going down in front of her. Matt looked from her heavenly smelling panini to the mustard sandwich he'd given Elena, no wonder she preferred Damon.

Bonnie took a bite, looking at him sideways. "He didn't hunt and we need him strong in case that thing comes back."

"You don't have to explain anything to me." The tone of his voice didn't quite match his words.

"Don't I?" She parried back, equally as childish. Matt missed summer, where they had actually been off to a great start until Damon came back into town.

"Children..." Elena admonished, her blue eyes looking longingly at the other half of Bonnie's sandwich.

Bonnie passed it over, taking another bite of her half. She rose to do something, pitching forward towards the floor. Damon caught her just as Matt was pushing out of his chair. His voice an accusatory yell over the ringing noise. "You took too much!"

"I did not." Damon's response was cool as he lifted her back up. Matt glanced at Elena for back up only to realize she was halfway across the kitchen skipping towards the living room.

"Elena?" Matt called.

She was disappearing around the corner just as the doorbell rang again. "Elena! Don't!"

"Don't open it." Damon was ordering from behind Matt. Matt careened around the corner, sliding in his socks. Elena was hovering by the door, peering out the peep hole.

"It's Stefan!" She reached for the door, touching the knob before Damon was there. "Let me check."

He had Bonnie slung over his shoulder, caveman style. He approached the door, calling in Italian. During the brief conversation that followed Matt retrieved the bat, holding it ready just in case. Elena was bouncing in impatience, "_Scuzi! Scuzi! _I want to check too!"

Damon backed away from the door with a tired nod, "It's him, but go ahead."

She beamed at them, then faced the door like a proud little girl. "What color are my eyes?"

Stefan's voice was muffled, "Lapis lazuli blue with gold flecks. Is that really your best question?"

"I thought it was clever." She sounded incredibly hurt.

"Elena..." The apology faded away as he tried the door, "Have you been drinking?"

Matt pushed forward and opened it, he was not going to listen to that conversation. Stefan gave him a smile before being caught in Elena's enthusiastic greeting. Matt heard the kissing sounds behind him as he went to lean the bat up against the couch. Finally they ended, Stefan's confusion evident. "Why are you carrying Bonnie around like a sack of potatoes?"

Damon glanced at his shoulder, a sheepish expression appearing for a second. He'd clearly forgotten she was there. Elena was giggling, "Bonnie is the group sack of potatoes!"

"_Don't let it touch you." _The hollow voice came from the other side of Damon's back and he very carefully unflipped her, holding the dead eyed psychic steady. _"It is from the darkest dimension."_

"What does it want?" Damon asked the being speaking through Bonnie.

The blank gaze turned to him, "_Nothing. It is under orders to watch."_

She blinked and the brown was Bonnie's confused one once again. "What happened?"

Elena tugged Stefan towards the couch, her answer a sing song. "I came home drunk and we have a new psycho on the loose. Chaos follows me!"

"That's not something to be proud of." Stefan gently admonished her, "I should get you to bed."

Elena spun, "Nobody should sleep alone tonight. That _thing _can get in our house, Stefan!"

Stefan's green gaze went from Matt to Bonnie to Damon, a small smile appearing at the corner of his mouth. A small, aggravating smile that only served to infuriate his brother. "Have fun..."

…...


	6. Margarita Monday

Summary: Stefan says it's his turn. Stefan's ruined Elena's twenty first birthday at the club, can he ruin the rest of the night too?

A/N: As always your reviews make the wheels turn, special thanks for those who recommended who else should drink. Keep your eyes out for an accompanying story about Matt and Bonnie's summer mentioned in the last one, "I Love...Jail?"

Margarita Monday

Damon pulled Stefan through the door of their house; Stefan staggering into him for balance. "We should have made the girls come."

Damon rolled his eyes, that was the 4th? 5Th? Time Stefan had said it. "Alaric is there."

"But...?"

"Meredith is there. Caroline is married, Elena is engaged. What do you think will happen?" Damon reasoned, shoving Stefan in the direction of the couch. He'd already ruined Elena's 21st birthday, he was not ruining their house too.

"Bonnie?" Stefan sounded confounded. "She's all alone."

A low chuckle as Matt came down the stairs, freshly showered with a beer in hand. "She has more than enough company."

Stefan looked back and forth between them, his face crumpling as he tried to hold something back. Alcohol won out. "She kissed Damon tonight!"

Matt came into the room and wiggled his phone at Stefan, "I know. I got 4 pictures of it." A moment's pause, "And a dance video."

"How...nice of your friends. Were they all too busy to watch your little football game?" Damon smiled, nothing like regret shimmering in his eyes.

Matt ignored him, throwing himself into a chair with a sigh. "Stefan, won't you at least play ball next year? We're getting slaughtered..."

"Yeah, Stefan. Join the losing side..." Damon chimed in.

Stefan swayed in his seat, "Can't Matt. College does drug tests."

"Nah, man." Matt cajoled, "Dalcrest doesn't have the money for that!"

"I could play." Damon said suddenly as the very idea occurred to him.

Stefan and Matt looked at each other and replied in unison. "Too short!"

Damon visibly bristled, his dark eyes flashing as Stefan dissolved into giggles. His voice remained calm, "It would interfere with my nightly activities anyway."

Stefan and Matt both made faces at each other. Stefan's slur was getting more pronounced, "Why are you home, Matt? No post game celebration?"

Matt grimaced, his blue eyes flicking to Damon for a moment then away. "Nothing going on after a loss like that. Why are you guys home?" His voice had a strong front. "Damon seemed to be having a pretty good night..."

Stefan put his head in his hands, "I threw a vampire through a DJ booth. We got kicked out."

"You got kicked out." Damon corrected. "The girls are still there with Alaric."

"You would have been kicked out." Stefan muttered.

"For what?" Damon asked, watching his brother sway back and forth on the couch.

Stefan clanked his teeth in a biting motion. He took Damon in with blurry green eyes, the anger back. "You'll change her if you're not careful." Green to blue, "Sorry, Matt."

"I'm more careful than you are with Elena, little brother." Damon took the other chair, Stefan's worry not perturbing him in the least. His black eyes swung to Matt, "Besides, it doesn't matter anyway. She's already had the fountain of youth, now hasn't she?"

Matt looked away, his jaw tight. He'd saved Bonnie's life the only way he'd known how, damning her to being twenty forever. Skinny, terrified and underaged until the end of time. No crows feet or wrinkles, no light film of cataracts over her brown eyes. When Matt looked back Damon was still staring at him, black boring down on him. A conversation they had never had, judgement nobody had passed aloud. Matt exploded, "I tried. I fucking tried." He sank into himself, "I just wasn't strong enough."

Stefan looked up, "Matt...you're only human."

"That was the problem." Matt's voice was bitter, in their group of extraordinary friends he was painfully ordinary. No matter his strength he could never stand up to the extraordinary beings they tangled with. When it had been just him and Bonnie he couldn't even protect her, couldn't even die for her.

"The problem," Damon corrected, "Is we don't know what it really does. Is she truly immortal?"

Stefan swayed, his thoughts with Elena. "Is she even fertile?" He paused, his green eyes misting, "Elena wants to be a mother...and I don't want her to ruin the chance by choosing 21 forever so that Bonnie's not alone."

"Bonnie wouldn't want that either." Matt crushed the beer can in his hand, getting up to retrieve another.

"So that's what the fight this morning was about?" Damon asked his brother cooly. "I thought it was just birthday cheer."

Stefan nodded, "Elena is afraid to age. I'm afraid to not let her."

Damon's black took his brother in for a long time, "You will always be seventeen brother, it will be easier if she's younger rather than older to blend in. Do you want to raise eyebrows everywhere you go? A woman in her mid twenties traveling with a teenage boy?"

Stefan stood, still swaying. "She could be my sister, my guardian.."

Matt reentered the room, "The way you look at her? That would be even more suspicious." He paused, taking in Stefan, "How drunk are you?"

Stefan seemed to contemplate this, "The three rooms are all spinning."

Damon shared a glance with Matt, standing himself, "Fabulous."

"I'm not going to bed until Elena is home. Don't even think about it!" Stefan staggered backwards, another pause. "I'm starving."

Damon sighed, long and deep. "I am not catching you something."

"I'll catch it myself, then!" Stefan moved towards where he thought the backdoor was, in reality heading towards the fireplace.

"You," Damon said, moving him back towards the couch. "Will be drinking black magic. You couldn't catch a dead rabbit right now."

Stefan clashed his teeth together again, "I want blood."

Damon looked at Matt who simply rose to get another beer, for once not offering. "Maybe Alaric will finally get his wish of donating to a vampire then."

"I want," Stefan corrected, "Elena's blood."

"Who doesn't?" Damon's thoughts weren't bitter, instead drifting with all of the supernatural creatures that craved Elena's delicate bouquet.

"Bonnie says..." Stefan abruptly stopped, dropping his head into his hands.

"Bonnie says what?" Matt asked, reentering the room. Damon was trying to shutdown the connection that had popped up between them at her name, the mingling of their blood and auras too close. She was upset, distraught about the reactions she was receiving at the club, torn about Matt. It slammed shut.

Stefan's eyes went to Damon then away, though the accusations were there about his fiance and his brother. "Nothing."

"Goody. That's exactly what we need, more of _that._" Matt took a long sip, bitterness had colored his tones of late. Whether it was his failure to save Bonnie's life or his failures with Bonnie in general Damon chose not to guess.

Stefan shot a calculating look at the windows then jumped, shifting into a falcon mid leap. Damon dove after him, yelling at Matt, "Shut the windows!"

Matt dove, slamming it shut just in time then raced for the kitchen. Damon kept leaping after his brother, cursing aloud in Italian. Mentally he was just as berating, _Change back right now little brother._

He got mental squawks in response.

…...

Twenty minutes later they had the falcon cornered in Meredith's room. Matt was blocking the door, touching the different corners of the door frame with a butterfly catcher like he was hockey goalie. Damon was crouched, ready to leap and catch Stefan as soon as he left the high corner he had taken root in. Matt's voice was cajoling, "Stefan, change back. I know you're hungry and you think this is the only way we'll let you out of the house. But you're wrong."

Squawk.

Damon straightened out of his crouch, rubbing his temples for a moment. His voice was a pure warning, change back before I make you. "I'm out of patience, little brother."

The falcon dive bombed Damon, pulling up just enough to avoid the white hand that shot out to grab it, and flew right past the net swooshing after it. Damon and Matt tangled as they tried to chase him, tumbling over themselves as the drunken bird weaved into Bonnie's room.

The falcon went high and dove for the open window above Bonnie's bed.

CRACK!

The bird dropped like a rock onto the bed, and the very clean window shook in it's frame. Matt moved first, "Is he?"

Damon pushed past him, poking the bird. "He's just stunned. That was pathetic."

Matt sat on Bonnie's bed, "Are you saying you've never crashed into a window as a bird?"

Damon's silence was guilty. Matt reached around pulling the hard thing out from under his back, he flipped it over. They both stared at the little green book that said diary. Matt looked up at Damon, "Did you know...?"

Damon's black eyes said he not only knew, but he had certainly read it. Matt looked down at the book in his hands like it was a snake, a very tempting snake.

Damon's phone rang, he snapped it open, "What?"

"Is Bonnie there?" Alaric's voice was frantic, a yell over the noise of the club.

"No." Damon pinched the bridge of his nose, already heading for the front door. Matt followed, awkwardly carrying the stunned Stefan falcon.

"She said she was going to the bathroom, then she went out the window..." Alaric was trying to explain. Damon snapped the phone shut. He turned back to Matt, "Mutt, handle my little brother. I've got him on a power leash, so he shouldn't be too much trouble."

He opened the front door and took a step, colliding with something small, soft and tear stained. "They all hate me!"

He yanked her inside and slammed the door shut just as the falcon shot out of Matt's hands. Bonnie blinked at him, then looked at the bird weaving above her then at Matt. Damon lifted his hand, "Why are you soaking wet?"

Bonnie was still looking at Matt, "His ex girlfriend threw a drink on me and called me a slut."

Squawk. Bonnie looked up, "Is that Stefan? Or a bad birthday present for Elena?" She glared at them, "You know she's afraid of them since Bloddewould!"

"It's Stefan. Though that is a very tempting suggestion..." Damon began.

Matt elaborated for her, "He's drunk and hungry. He keeps trying to escape to go hunting and we can't get him to change back."

"Oh. Okay." Still soaking wet she staggered towards the fireplace and grabbed a dagger off the mantle. Bonnie took a long look at it, then pressed the tip of her finger into it. A drop of blood welled and she held it up towards the bird. The falcon couldn't resist such an offer, flying towards her and changing into Stefan halfway down. Stefan landed in a ungraceful hump at Bonnie's feet.

She looked at Damon and Matt, meeting annoyed and sheepish expressions. "Was that so hard?" Her eyes narrowed at Matt again, "Is that my diary?"

She seemed oblivious to the fact that Stefan had risen, his eyes glued to the blue veins in her neck. She stepped towards Matt, Stefan's white hand reaching out and grabbing her wrist, stilling her. Startled she turned back with a jump, he was so close to her. Stefan was eyeing her neck, his breath mingling with hers. Bonnie's big brown eyes turned to Damon's. _Can I?_

He answered her aloud, not quite in the mood for the mental intimacy. "I took very little earlier, you'd be fine."

"I don't want it." Stefan said, but his voice lacked conviction.

Bonnie brushed her hair from her neck, looking at the oak green eyes. "Yes, you do."

Stefan took a step back and Bonnie sighed, the lie obvious to anyone sober. "Go ahead, Stefan. I've already seen you do it."

Stefan took a shaky breath, fighting and losing. His face darted forward, canines piercing her neck as he reached around her to support her. Bonnie gasped, her eyes still on the fireplace. As Stefan drank tears began to run down her face, unheeded and unchecked.

Matt started towards her, but a weak hand waved him off. Matt found himself hovering just as Damon did, listening closely to the heartbeats. They were beating in time now and Damon stepped forward, pulling on Stefan's shoulder. Stefan pulled back with a jerk, leaving Bonnie swaying into Matt's arms. She was still crying, staring at Stefan. Her voice came out choked, "I'll talk to her, Stefan. She can't, not for me."

"Bonnie.." Stefan started, pain in his green eyes. "I didn't mean for you to see that."

She was furiously wiping the tears from her face, pulling away from Matt. Her brown eyes still earnest, going from Stefan to the others. "Why not? We can talk about it Stefan, I'm twenty forever. Let's all stop sweeping it under the rug and dancing around it."

She hiccuped her eyes still on Matt. Matt shifted on his feet, looking past her. "I said I was sorry."

"And I don't blame you! I'm alive aren't I? You did what had to be done. Just let the guilt go already!"

"I can't!" It was a bark back at her. "I ruined your life, you might as well be a vampire."

"What's so wrong with that?" Damon cut in, his voice dark. He did not want to listen to this scream fest, not with Bonnie's blood running in his veins. Let the two of them implode when he wasn't tied so intimately in.

Stefan seemed to take the question seriously, "Lots of things, Damon. We eat people, the sun will kill us, we have no souls."

"It was a rhetorical question, little brother." Damon rolled his eyes, but he'd achieved his goal: the tension was shifting. "Come here, redbird. Your neck is still bleeding."

She finally broke her heated gaze with Matt, turning away with an almost audible snap. Her glare passed by Damon, she'd obviously caught his thoughts. "Let it bleed, it's not like it can kill me."

Damon quirked an eyebrow, but made no move to argue with her. She grabbed Stefan's hand, dragging him towards the kitchen. "Am I making you food?"

"No. You're making us drinks." Her voice was determined, the drunk leading the drunk. "We might as well be miserable together."

"We've got forever to do it." Stefan agreed, heading for the wine glasses.

"We do! Don't we?" Bonnie seemed cheered by this fact as she uncorked the wine in the fridge. She looked at the glass Stefan was holding and waved it off, swigging directly from the bottle.

Damon had followed them, his dark voice condescending. "Don't you both think you've had enough?"

Stefan took a swig from his own bottle of wine, staggering as he eyed his brother. "The only thing I've had enough of is you!"

"Yeah!" Bonnie agreed, pumping her fist. She spotted Matt hovering in the doorway and pointed at him, "I've had enough of you too! Diary thief."

Matt looked around, "Am not! It was an accident."

He found both Bonnie and Stefan glaring at him and took the only out he could find. "Damon's read it!"

Bonnie took a swig of wine, waving her hand at them again. "He's read the decoy diary."

Matt and Damon shared a glance, light bulbs going off. Stefan was slurring at them again, "You guys shouldn'ts be reading her diary! It's rudeee."

"Like you've never read Elena's?" Damon asked pointedly.

Stefan shook his head, pointing at Bonnie with his wine bottle. "I've never read Bonnie's!"

She held out her own bottle and clinked his, "Yeah!"

"Bonnie, you do realize you have a hospital shift tomorrow right?" Matt asked though he was edging out of the kitchen.

"It don't matter. I've got forever to become a nurse. Forever..." Her face started to crumple and Stefan tipped her wine bottle up, she took the hint and took a long drink. When she looked up again Matt and Damon were both gone, having fled the responsibilities of the night. She shrugged, turning bleary brown eyes onto Stefan, "Teach me an Italian drinking game."

…...

Damon sauntered into the kitchen, finding a very confused Alaric. "Morning."

Alaric was leaning up against the counter, a mug of coffee in his hand. He gestured towards the kitchen table where Bonnie and Stefan were both passed out, dried blood on Bonnie's neck. "What happened?"

Damon surveyed the four empty wine bottles and the three chairs turned upside down. "A Roman drinking game, its a favorite of Stefan's. What were they doing when you got home last night?"

Alaric was still trying to puzzle it out. "They were dancing then Stefan and Elena had a fight. Then more drinking I guess." He glanced at the chairs again, "What are the rules to this game?"

Damon flashed a brilliant smile for a moment then it was off. "No idea, I can never remember them the next day."

Alaric laughed at that, "So I hear Bonnie's immortal now."

Damon nodded, "That's the current theory anyway. Congratulations on the engagement."

Alaric took a sip of his coffee, making an observation. "She has cheese stuck to her face." He laughed again suddenly, pointing back at the two unconscious drunks. "Do you realize you have to deal with _that _ for forever?"

"Welcome to my personal hell." The black velvet voice was sardonic, but the flashing smile was real.

…...


End file.
